Pianoforte
by beatrix.acs
Summary: „What is this, hm? Some kind of 'Pretty Woman' remake?" "It may be, if you want." Do you remember the piano scene from the Pretty Woman movie? How do you think it would look like in TIVA version? Read to find out! ;) Rated M for language, suggestive, adult and sexual themes. Dedicated to Eve (BertAndTiva).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Ha, hi there people! Who of you expected me to be back so soon after the end of 'Kissing Deal', hm? I told you it wasn't that far away. Besides, I still want to brighten up your Mondays... :) As well as mine own. :D By the way, thank you all so much for the response on the**** epilogue, it was truly amazing and I love each of you!**

**So, here I am with another story – this time not that long. It all started as a one-shot but because I can't stop myself sometimes when I write (by the way, I haven't finished it yet even though I'm almost at the end), the word count went sort of beyond reasonable line for a one-shot so I decided to divide it onto parts and give you some evil cliffhangers. :D So, it'll have five or six chapters, not really sure right now. It doesn't have any particular plot, just developing one idea I got after I watched the movie and then I stared out of the window on the storm. It's casual dealing with their feelings and the sexual tension between them. That's why it has the M rating from the very beginning. But you'll have to wait to see where exactly I want to take it. ;)**

**I want to dedicate this whole piece to ****Eve**** (****BertAndTiva****) because she's totally amazing and not only very faithful reader of mine but also very devoted r****eviewer. Besides, ****she had birthday on Saturday so the least I could do to wish her happy birthday and express my gratitude towards her is to write a story for her. Welcome among adults, Eve, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****again ****and I hope you'll enjoy this and that you won't change your view on piano like I did it with Nutella, lol. :D **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

**All mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The raindrops continued to drum on the window, leaving the splashing sound behind them as the thunderbolts appeared on the sky and the earth shook in the aftermath of the thunder. Ziva lifted her fingers to the window and traced the line of the raindrop wistfully until it merged with another one. The glass was cold but not as cold as her bare feet and both of her legs.

She stood there, staring out of the window and watching the storm outside. One of the biggest storms she has ever seen in her life, and one of the biggest in history that hit DC. It was middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. The T-shirt she wore was warm enough but she didn't have any sweatpants or something like that because she took them off. They were too big because they weren't hers. The T-shirt wasn't hers either. Hell, she wasn't even in her apartment.

It smelled of _him._ She had to smile again when she looked at the picture on it – Ninja Turtles. He gave it to her for sleeping, telling that Ninja girls just had to wear Ninja Turtles clothes. It was huge, it ended up right above her knees but she didn't mind. She again wondered how the hell she ended up in _his_ apartment, wearing _his_ T-shirt, occupying _his_ couch and currently staring out of _his_ window on the storm outside.

It was rather simple answer – after the drink they had tonight, they walked from the bar to his apartment since it was near his building and she had her car parked in front of it. Then the storm began and neither of them expected it. They ran together into his building as fast as they could, however it didn't help them not to get wet. By the time their reached his street, they were both drenched.

He refused to let her to drive in such miserable weather and ushered her into his apartment where he made her to get rid of those wet clothes and gave her the T-shirt, sweatpants and blanket to keep her warm. She tried to argue with him, wanting to hide herself in her lonely apartment but he insisted that she would stay here. They didn't have to go to work tomorrow, so he didn't see any reason why she couldn't stay overnight at his place.

She, on the other hand, saw a huge range of reasons why she shouldn't stay here. All caused by his confession from two months ago. Well, sixty-two days, three hours and twenty-eight minutes – if she wanted to be accurate. The confession that changed their lives forever. _Love confession._ Yes, as incredibly as it sounded, Tony DiNozzo was in love with her. With her.

She shook her head dismissively, wondering how the hell it could happen. She cursed the night when they were on a drink for the last time as he started to babble about how beautiful she was and before she knew it, he was looking deeply into her eyes, telling her that he couldn't hold it back anymore and told her how much he loved her, how his heart flamed with love for her. Then he kissed her and she was soaring. Cloud nine was nothing in comparison with his kiss.

All too soon she realized that it was wrong but he tried to convince her that he wasn't drunk. She believed him, telling him that it wasn't the problem. With pain in her heart and tears in her eyes, she told him that she wasn't ready for it, for them. That she needed time to think about it, to weigh the options. She assured him that it flattered her that he loved her but she needed her space to mull it over because there were too many things at stake.

Luckily, he understood it and with a guilty expression, wanted to go away. He knew that she wasn't ready, that he rushed things. But he really couldn't hold it back anymore, not to mention that the alcohol loosened up his tongue. She stopped him, reassuring him that things between them wouldn't change but they both knew that it would change everything.

For the next few weeks, she avoided him as much as possible. Even in work, she managed to be as far as she could from him. It hurt him, thinking that she tried to make him to forget about her so he cornered her one day and she apologized to him for that. She begged for few days of peace so she could think clearly and when she came to some conclusion, she would tell him immediately.

Imagine his joy when she invited him for a drink tonight, only to find out that she hadn't reached to any conclusion yet. She just wanted to apologize for the waiting, begging for his patience and hoping for... something more. He wasn't sure what the 'something more' meant, mostly because he didn't want to jump into conclusions, but she swept it under the carpet when he didn't get it and pretended that she said nothing.

That 'something more' was primarily the reason why she avoided him and why she didn't want to stay here tonight. There was always the sexual tension between them that rose on the next level by few kisses they've shared over the years and things they've gone through together but they've never crossed the line. She was sure that it was because of the amount of space they had around them because if they were closed up in a small space, the tension would be gone already, she would break eventually and they would give in to the temptation after a while. To be honest – she wasn't far away from it when they were stuck in the elevator together.

Now, she had the impression that she was in a very small space with him again. Every touch, every glance, hell even every thought that concerned him had a sexual subtext for her. Her libido screamed for him, craved for him, wanted to lick him all over, glazed with chocolate, wrapped in whipped cream, sprinkled with almonds... Hell, she didn't care – she just wanted him – moving inside her, making her scream his name, trembling under him as the wave of bliss washed over her...

She gulped and touched the window once more to suppress the sudden heat that spread over her body and made her blush. She was able to curb herself and her desires regarding him for the most of the time but since she heard his confession, she realized that he also truly wanted her in this way. And not in 'one-night-stand' way but in 'a forever' way. She didn't understand it but her mind suddenly started to produce randy, dirty, obscene and shameless thoughts, concerning certain special agent who sat across her in the bullpen.

Everytime he looked her, everytime he smiled at her, she couldn't stop the thoughts and fantasies how she dragged him into the restrooms, copy room, break room, interrogation room or elevator and pinned him to the wall, making him to please her and screw her like he, and of course she, wanted. Fuck it, she wouldn't mind even if he took her right there on her or his desk in front of everyone!

But she knew that it was impossible. He loved her, he was _in love_ with her and that went beyond the pure lust and desire. They wouldn't be on the same page, he would search for more behind her actions while she would seek just for the immediate release so she would finally satisfy her libido and start to think clearly. And she wasn't heartless bitch to do this to him.

Despite everything, she knew that she had actual deep feelings for him. But to have those feelings was bloody different thing from admitting them, acknowledging them, accepting them, let alone to say them aloud. And she didn't want to tell him something, she wouldn't mean on one hundred percent. He deserved a lot better than just some half-truth about which she wasn't entirely convinced.

She knew that he was growing impatient, that her silence was hurting him but she didn't want to rush it. That's why she invited him for a drink tonight, to explain it to him and it seemed that he got it. However, she left out the part about her nasty thoughts regarding him and her so she didn't even try to proposition herself to him so obviously. She knew that it won't work. On the contrary – maybe it would drive him away and she didn't want it so she kept her mouth shut and just dropped few hints, hoping he would understand. Either he played dumb, or he didn't really know what she wanted from him.

_If she could just relieve the tension..._ But having sex with him was apparently out of the question and finding it in the arms of someone else... It was tempting, it really was but she knew that it would only hurt him so she dismissed it, rather agonizing over her craving by herself. Not that it was helping, she felt all hot and bothered just when she thought about him. Still, it didn't mean that he couldn't give her the satisfaction she was looking for – there were other ways how to get there, it necessarily didn't have to involve his full participation...

And now she was standing in his living room, wearing his T-shirt and smelling his scent, watching the storm outside, completely lost in her thoughts that – by the way – made her feel horny. _Just great._ _Fucking great._ Knowing that he was just few steps away from her and she could do nothing. She couldn't even take care of her arousal by herself because she would scream his name for sure.

_But how she was supposed to get rid of the pool in between her legs?_ She again touched the window, trying to absorb the coldness through her fingers but even though her legs were freezing, it didn't help the warmth in her belly to disappear. She felt like taking the T-shirt off but then she would be naked because she didn't wear her bra and not even her panties. _But on the other hand... It could things push forward..._

The lighting from outside illuminated her face and she felt as the shivers were sent down her spine because she felt his presence in the room. He watched her, she was sure of it. Another wave of undeniable desire washed over her, wondering whether he might get her previous hints and that he came here to satiate her hunger. She could feel his eyes as they roamed over her body but he didn't do anything, just admired her from the distance.

"I know you are standing there." She said quietly in attempt to make him come closer to her so she could enjoy his closeness.

He unfolded his arms and went over to her but not entirely. He stopped at his piano as he sat down on the bench and propped his elbow against the keyboards, playing few tones thanks to it. "Can't sleep?" He asked her, feasting his eyes over her face as a flash of light lightened up the room.

She started to chew on her thumb, preventing herself from making some inappropriate sound that threatened to escape out of her mouth thanks to his deep, sultry voice. Or at least she thought about it like that, it sounded to her this way. "Sort of." She answered as she watched how the water outside streamed down the street.

He didn't comment, just buried his hand into his hair while leaning against the piano as his other hand started to play soft tones. He didn't think, he just let the melody flow through his mind, let his fingers to toy with the keys. She sighed and closed her eyes, her excitement decreasing a little bit. It was more like a domestic moment, than an arousing one. It felt... good, right even. Like if it was meant to be.

She suddenly shivered as the heat that burnt inside her was slowly leaving her and the first blast of cold hit her. He noticed it even though she tried to hide it and stopped playing. He pondered whether it was safe to come nearer but before he could get deeper with this question, his legs were already taking steps to the window, leading him closer to her.

He stood right behind her back and Ziva's breath labored. The heat that seemed to abandon her few seconds ago was back there again, his proximity made her dizzy and her hands ached to touch him. She tried to focus on the storm that raged outside but that didn't prevent another set of rather improper images flashing through her mind. _How much it would take to make him to pin her to the window? To make him to fuck her until she forgets her own name? Until the window will be fogged up because of the heat from their synchronic moving bodies, building the pleasure inside?_

She whimpered in the attempt to stifle the moan that formed deep inside her throat and it wasn't caused just by her nasty thoughts but because he suddenly started to rub his hands alongside her arms. His wonderful, calloused hands rubbing her skin. God, how she wanted them somewhere else! She jumped up a little bit when his fingers softly brushed against her breasts, covered by the T-shirt he lent to her. Her nipples hardened and stretched up under his touch even though he probably didn't notice it.

"What are you doing?" She rasped, her voice betraying her and showing her excitement over his touches very clearly. She couldn't help herself since her legs felt like jelly so she gave into it and leaned her back against his chest comfortably, feeling his heartbeat through her shoulder-blade.

He either ignored the aroused state she was in or he was completely blind and apathetic as he continued to rub his hands over her arms from her shoulders down to her wrists. He didn't even comment that she was leaning against him which was something she did very rarely. "Warming you up. You're freezing." He replied and tried to use his hands to force the blood in her veins to flow properly. _Why the hell she took off the sweatpants?_

She hummed something unintelligible even though he couldn't be sure if it wasn't another whimper by any chance. It surprised him that after two months of avoiding him, she suddenly and practically sunk into his body like if she belonged there for ages. It took him all of his willpower not to seek for something more behind it. Since he told her how he felt about her, he tried to find the merest sign that would give him a proof that she felt the same.

All he got was her silence as she tried to evade his questions, then apologizes for her behavior and empty promises and pleas to give her the time. He was sure that she had to feel something, otherwise she wouldn't beg for some space and she definitely wouldn't respond to his kiss like she did. However, he sensed that something inside her changed thanks to his confession – there was another reason why she avoided him but he couldn't tell what exactly it was.

He just wished for that she would confide to him about it, instead of giving him the look he could barely stand that was so full of desire and lust. Or at least it was the way he explained it to himself – partially hoping for it, partially wanting to be it something else. He wanted her, of course did – she was gorgeous, goddess even and he couldn't call himself a man if he didn't think about her in this way, but he was in love with her. He didn't want to have a fling with her to satisfy his need and curiosity of how it was to make Ziva David completely lose herself in the pleasure, he hungered for a higher level – he wanted to make love to her.

To be honest, he was terrified with the fact that she was supposed to spend the night in his apartment, especially if he read her hints right and all she wanted from him right now was sexual entertainment. But the gentleman side of his just didn't allow him to let her drive in this storm back to her place. So he rather clenched his teeth and prepared himself for a rough night so he would be able to turn down her advances and not to react (mostly physically) to her innuendos.

He was successful – most of the time, until he pretended that he was so sleepy that he couldn't keep his eyes open so he retreated into his room since she refused to sleep in his bed, reasoning that she was already occupying his apartment so he didn't have to give up of his bed as well. He let her – arguing with Ziva David was useless – he was reasonable enough to know it for a long time.

Not that he was tired, not at all. On the contrary – he was wired up. Sexually frustrated with her. All he wanted was to take her, right here and now – against the wall, against the door, on the piano, on the couch, in his bed, in his bathroom – he didn't care where and how but he knew he wanted to make her his. But the love for her and his feelings were holding him back and it was stronger than his libido. Maybe he had a lot of practice in controlling himself when it came to her.

He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he suspected that the reason why she avoided him was that she was afraid something might happen and they both might take it in different ways. He had to admit that he had to agree with her on this point – it would never be just sex for him and he would be furious and hurt if she gave him clear sign that it was just for one night. Which was obviously something she was looking for these days.

He was confused, he was puzzled, he felt heartbroken and yearning and truth to be said – the thoughts of her always made him to produce some nasty images in his head. However, he knew that it could happen after they'll be both on the same page for which he had to obviously wait. But he didn't know how much he would be able to take because Gibbs already started to suspect something.

He couldn't even believe himself that he was now holding her in his arms, gently rubbing her own to keep her warm while she quite clearly and openly enjoyed his worshipping. The thunderbolts continued to illuminate his living room and their two bodies at the window as the storm outside raged like if the end of the world just has begun. It was probably the only thing that distracted him enough from getting overly aroused.

She whimpered again and bit her lip adorably when he 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against her breasts once more. She immediately snuggled up to his chest even more than before and tilted her head on the right side, causing an exposition of her naked neck to his eyes as her hair fell on one side. He went on in his actions but suddenly found himself hypnotized by the beauty and attractiveness of her swan's neck and the earlobe that was tempting him to sink his teeth into it.

He suppressed a groan of his own – he felt like a vampire who had the deliciousness right in front of him but for whatever reason, couldn't get what he wanted. He closed his eyes for a while and shook his head lightly as he rather decided to focus on something else. "What's on your mind?" He asked, hoping that he will get some lengthier answer than a one-word sentence. He was curious what made her to stare out of the window in the middle of the night, wearing just the T-shirt he gave her and why she took the sweatpants off because her legs had to turn into two icicles. His apartment wasn't the warmest one right now.

She opened her eyes, not even realizing that she closed them before, because he stopped with his treatment and she gave out a whimper in protest. She didn't want to answer him – for the sake of both of them. She knew it was better to keep her mouth shut if she wasn't supposed to destroy everything they had. _But how she was supposed to do it when he behaved to her like this? Touching her... Standing so close to her... _She fought back the urge to grind her butt into his crotch to give him crystal clear answer.

"A lot of things." She managed to answer with a sigh as his hands returned back to their previous movements after hearing the answer. She again rather paid the attention to the raindrops, however to no avail. With him standing so close to her, there was no way she could stop thinking about him in a very improper way.

He sighed, fanning her neck with the air that came out of his nose and she noticeably shivered. It was obvious that he will have to pry everything from her, that she won't give him some intelligible reply like he hoped. "Tell me." He asked her gently, leaning very close to her ear and letting his hot breath to tickle it.

She shivered again and chuckled at his request She was also taken aback by his actions. _Is he seducing her? No, that's probably just your over-excited imagination..._ "I do not think you would like to know about certain things that are currently running through my mind, Tony." She responded, the tone of her voice revealing which thoughts she exactly meant. _He couldn't be that oblivious to her thoughts, then why he was prodding her about it?_

To be honest, Tony didn't know by himself what possessed him to behave to her like that. It was just like a game for him, their teasing game they've played for years. He didn't want to think about consequences and about the way she might take some of his actions. It was a desperate attempt to get them back where they were before he was so stupid and blabbed out everything about his feelings for her. The awkwardness between them started to be unbearable for him. He wanted his ninja back.

"Why?" He asked her, repeating his actions at her ear, stopping the movement of his hands as he intertwined their fingers and embraced her from behind, putting their joined hands on her stomach, not really caring that she could kill him for it.

Ziva almost fainted in the moment he put their hands on her belly. That exact belly where the fervent war took place, causing huge and powerful waves of heat to send across her whole body. She couldn't hide her shallow breathing from him, whimpering this time from desperation and wondering whether he was really seducing her and whether this wasn't all dream. _God, how she wanted his hands all over her body..._

"Concerns you." She breathed out before she could stop herself. Now, it had to be totally obvious to him what thoughts she had. She licked her lips and waited eagerly for the answer.

Tony couldn't help than smile at her answer. It flattered him that her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of him as he let himself to be drawn into his small love bubble. _She was thinking about him..._ This knowledge made him grinning like an idiot and it was warming his bruised heart like nothing else. He ignored the little voice in his head that warned him he shouldn't see such things behind it. It was stronger than him.

"Only me?" He whispered loudly enough for her to hear, wondering whether she really thought about _just_ him and _only_ him. It made him to feel so special and unique. And it turned his insides into a mush. _Jeez, he was lovelorn..._

She paused in surprise with his question. His husky voice made her skin tingle with anticipation and she really didn't understand him anymore. _Is he really seducing me?_ It looked like that to her, or it was exactly what she wanted to see behind it. Her hopes suddenly rose up and even though she wasn't entirely sure about it, if he wanted to go with the flow, she was more than happy to participate.

She straightened back up and turned abruptly in his arms as his hands settled on her waist and she put her hands against his chest. She tried to calm her breathing as she looked into his amorous eyes and she lost in them for a while. "And me. Us." She replied after she recovered enough from his intense stare, sounding completely breathless as she pressed her chest against his.

_**The End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**So, what do you say? Hope you liked it and hope you're curious what will happen next... How will Tony react to what Ziva said? Will it lead them on the piano? Will they even get on the same page with their desires? How will they deal with all of this?**

**That's just few questions for which you'll get answers in the future chapters... ;) I'm just having fun dealing with very horny Ziva and with crazy in love Tony and their feelings and needs towards each other... Thanks for reading or at least stopping by. :)**

**Eve, once again – happy birthday! I hope you liked this piece and that you want to know how it will continue. :)**

**Have a nice week everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**So, I still probably repeat myself but it's necessary because I truly and absolutely love you for your support! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites, you really made my week.**

**I'm happy you're glad I'm back because I have the same feeling. It's always a pleasure to write for people like you and I can't even describe how much flattered I am with all of your compliments and kind words.**

**Since I don't have the chance to reply to you personally, thanks to all ****Guest reviewers**** as well, you're amazing. And to those who wonder about it – updates will be on Monday – as usual. :)**

**But back to the story – we continue where we left off and you'll get answers on some of your questions. And a little warning – hotness ahead! :D I'm fulfilling your wish, Eve!**

**P.S. Congratulations to all my German readers who love football! You deserved to win and I'm truly happy for you that you won the World Cup. :) Even though my heart was with Lionel...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON PIANOFORTE ***_

"_Only me?" He whispered loudly enough for her to hear, wondering whether she really thought about just him and only him. It made him to feel so special and unique. And it turned his insides into a mush. Jeez, he was lovelorn..._

_She paused in surprise with his question. His husky voice made her skin tingle with anticipation and she really didn't understand him anymore. Is he really seducing me? It looked like that to her, or it was exactly what she wanted to see behind it. Her hopes suddenly rose up and even though she wasn't entirely sure about it, if he wanted to go with the flow, she was more than happy to participate._

_She straightened back up and turned abruptly in his arms as his hands settled on her waist and she put her hands against his chest. She tried to calm her breathing as she looked into his amorous eyes and she lost in them for a while. "And me. Us." She replied after she recovered enough from his intense stare, sounding completely breathless as she pressed her chest against his._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard alarm bells ringing. He could feel her erected nipples through the fabrics of both of their T-shirts as well as her erratic heartbeat proven by her deep breathing which forced her chest to heave up and down and her nipples to rub his chest. It was driving him crazy, totally insane and in that moment, his small love bubble burst.

This wasn't about their feelings towards each other. Yes, her mind was full of him but in other way than he wished for. The lust and desire in her eyes was unmistakable, he saw it too much often lately whenever she looked at him. It meant the only thing – she was aroused and she chose _him_ for gratifying her need. _But why now? What has changed so radically that she suddenly was so open to everything?_

He closed his eyes for a while to calm his libido down because his body started to react to the way her hands began to roam over his chest in attempt to show him what exactly she wanted from him. He couldn't do it, as much as he wanted it, he just couldn't. The moment he experienced few seconds ago proved it to him. In one second he was behaving like a teenager in love because she admitted that she thought about him and in another one, he realized that it had nothing to do with her feelings for him as much as it had to do with her arousal.

He opened his eyes and caught her gaze that was travelling between his eyes and his lips, silently asking for permission. He shook lightly with his head and withdrew his hands from her waist so quickly that it looked like if he was burnt. He stepped away from her, ignoring her hurt expression and went over back to the piano like if it could save him from everything bad in this world.

Ziva felt like crying, she should have known that it wouldn't work on him, that he wouldn't give her what she longed for. The problem was that she knew it before he even came closer to her. She knew him long enough to know how he treated people he loved and since he was in love with her, she was sure he would do everything to keep his self-control and that some little innuendo or innocent suggestion wouldn't make him to lose it.

Unlike her – she was losing it all over again. She swallowed hard the rejection and leaned her forehead against the window, trying to absorb the coldness and calm down those butterflies in her stomach. Not that it was helping because she could feel his gaze on her back as he probably fought with himself whether to go to comfort her and risk the physical contact.

She sighed when he began to play on the piano quietly. She didn't understand herself anymore and mainly – why she wanted him so much. She didn't know why such thoughts appeared in her mind after his confession, or intensified and became more vivid to the extent she couldn't control them was better to say, because those thoughts were in her mind since the first day they've met.

It was like if the confession revealed his pure intentions with her and proved her that she wouldn't be just another notch in his bedpost which was one of the things that prevented her from jumping his bones before. She always had the impression that it would be just a fling for him, that he didn't search for anything else than an entertainment and satisfying his curiosity but once she learnt it was all different than she thought, she couldn't help herself from wanting him.

And she wanted him very, very badly. She was pretty aware of that she now wanted from him exactly what previously prevented her from giving in to the temptation. She wanted a fling, casual sex with him so her mind could clear up and she could finally categorize her thoughts. But it was exactly what he now wasn't looking for. He wanted her forever, not for just one wild, passionate night.

She deeply inhaled and exhaled, turning around and actually smiling at the vision she had in front of her. Her mouth watered at the sight how he was sitting at the piano, playing on it with closed eyes and sensing the melody and her nasty mind was again prodding her with inappropriate thoughts how yummy and sexy he looked in the grey T-shirt and matching sweatpants.

She did a step forward, totally enchanted by his looks until she stopped at the piano and leaned against it to keep herself standing. He wasn't looking at her, well he was refusing to look at her, knowing that it might be death of him and he certainly didn't want to risk it. He was like an allurement for her, her arms ached to touch him in all those right places and she again felt very aroused by her own overactive imagination.

Tony continued playing, unsuccessfully trying to ignore her yearning gaze, knowing that he might lose it right here and now. He just hoped she won't come any closer because he could feel her scent very clearly even from this distance. He knew that he would have to go back to his bedroom soon if he was supposed to survive this night without doing anything stupid.

Ziva, however, wasn't giving up so easily. How she stood at the piano and watched him, another exciting idea found a way into her mind and she decided to go for it. She promised herself that it will be the last advance towards him – it will either work or not, she didn't have anything to lose right now. Her highest hope was that it will work in a way she wanted, but at least it could make him talk to her and she might get to the explanation why she behaved to him like that.

She waited for the best moment when only his left hand played on the keys and squeezed herself in between his arms, standing right in front of him and his partially parted legs as he was sitting on the bench. He stopped playing immediately as he stiffened when she did what she did while his arms were now touching her hips and his face was dangerously close to her belly.

She put her hands on the piano, leaning against it and waited for him to get it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment, his mind producing a memory of certain movie scene from Pretty Woman when Edward (Richard Gere) played on the piano and Vivian (Julia Roberts) went to search for him. He didn't have to be such a great movie fan to know how the scene ended – he was a businessman and she was a prostitute after all.

He didn't know whether it was her intention to make him think about this particular scene because she wasn't wrapped in the bathrobe and didn't wear some black satin nightie like Julia Roberts did but he couldn't help himself. He was weak, he knew that. She was making havoc in his head and he wanted so much to know what exactly was behind her current behavior – whether she was just horny or if it had something to do with him. However, he was too gutless to ask her because he was afraid that she might give him an answer he wouldn't like and that it might bury his hopes with her once and for all.

His hands slid off the piano keys and found their way on her waist as he tried to find some support even though he wasn't standing but sitting. He leaned his head against her belly, causing her to gasp and shiver with excitement. He could feel the heat emitting from her body through her abdomen which only proved him even more that she was aroused as hell and wanted from him to satisfy her.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her bare long slender legs which were tempting him to touch them. He sighed in desperation, fighting with his libido as best he could. He lifted his head back up to her, rubbing his nose over her belly, earning a whimper from her as she stood up on her toes to hold the passion inside and not to explode right here and now. His eyes roamed over the upper part of her body that was covered with the material of the T-shirt he gave her as he gazed into those brown orbs of hers.

He saw the expectation in her twinkling eyes as the lust controlled her mind, her chest heaving with short ragged breaths, looking like some miracle when another flash of the light illuminated the room. He noticed as her hands curled into fists in attempt to prevent herself from touching him, waiting for his actions and whether he wanted the same thing as she. She wanted him to do the first step because she knew that it was primarily his feelings that were at stake right now.

"What is this, hm? Some kind of 'Pretty Woman' remake?" He asked her, wanting from her to directly tell him what she expected and couldn't help than refer to the movie. There were too many similarities for his liking.

She smiled at him sweetly, glad that he got the reference because she actually thought about the same exact scene from the same movie as well. She was even more thrilled that his hands started to gently massage her waist, causing her legs to turn into jelly but she supported herself as she was leaning against the piano. She raised her hand and slowly stroked his cheek few times, running her fingers over his lips for a little while.

"It may be. If you want." She replied quietly, still giving him the chance to reject her, showing him that she was considerate of his feelings and that it didn't escape her notice what movie they both had in mind.

His hands stilled as he stared at her totally stunned because he couldn't believe that she just propositioned herself to him so directly. It wasn't some hint, some flirting remark, some innuendo or some double entendre they usually practiced. This was rather straightforward suggestion – _if you want me, just take me, I'm here, willing to give in and open to everything you want to do with me._

He looked at her hand that shifted from his face on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze to assure him that he wasn't dreaming and she meant it in all seriousness. He sighed shakily, not knowing what to do and how he got into this mess and leaned his head against her belly once again but this time she didn't keep her hands for herself. She immediately reached with them into his hair, forcing him to purr in delight which caused another heat wave to rush over her over-excited body.

He dug his fingers into the skin of her waist desperately, nuzzling her belly with his nose, loving the way she gasped everytime he did so. He then leaned into the hand that raked his hair, moving with his head so her hand shifted on his mouth somehow and he sighed deeply. He didn't have any idea what to do, what was wrong and what was right, he began to lose it.

He kissed and licked the palm of her left hand and lifted his head back up to her. He watched the darkened pupils of hers for a while and then his hands moved up and down on her back, caressing her body through the T-shirt's material. He noticed she didn't wear a bra as he admired the way she wiggled with her body when his hands touched her in such intimate way.

He also saw as she bit her lip hardly, trying to stifle the moan because she was afraid that it might pull him out of his reverie and she definitely didn't want it to happen. However, she couldn't stop herself and moaned loudly when he put his hands on the small of her back and pushed her forward, making him to bury his nose right into her bellybutton.

Judging by the heat he could feel radiating from her body, he knew that she was burning to the point she was almost sweating with desire. He boosted it by his own actions when he kissed her belly and she moaned softly, putting her hands on his shoulders to find some support because she needed to stand still. He could feel her hot breath on the back of his skull and cursed himself for what he just did but he couldn't help it.

His eyes again focused on her smooth legs and he wondered how the skin on them tasted and what it would do to her if he touched them. The idea soon turned into reality when he slid his left hand down from her waist onto her right leg, lifting it up and putting her foot on the bench next to him. She watched him wordlessly, the lustful haze preventing her from creating any coherent thought.

The only realization that hit her was that she didn't have any panties and wondered whether he will notice it since her lap was rather open to him right now. She flexed her inner muscles tightly, hoping that none of the wetness she had in between her legs will escape because she still wasn't sure if this all meant what she wished for it to mean. She was glad now actually that the T-shirt was so oversized so he couldn't exactly tell.

He rolled up the T-shirt a bit higher and she didn't dare to breathe as she waited for what he will do. He started to rub his hands from her thigh, across her knee down her calf and stopped at her foot. His fingers gently and slowly brushed the skin on her toe, tickling her a bit but she didn't mind it at all. Her hands reached back behind her and gripped the rim of the piano to help her standing and not to fall on top of him.

She watched as he delicately and with sacred admiration inspected her calf like if it was the most amazing thing in the world. His thumb then reached her knee and he began to massage the sensitive skin there, paying most of the attention to her knee pit. She couldn't help the heat that rushed through her as a soft moan escaped her lips, making them both to think about nasty things they could do to each other.

He then played with the hem of the T-shirt on her thigh and finally noticed the heat emitting from beneath and smiled when he realized that she really had to be aroused very much if she was letting him to do this all. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes questioningly. She didn't reply because she didn't know how and just licked her lips to moisten them, leaning down for a kiss.

Her movement was stopped in the half-way when he lowered his head again and attached his lips to her calf, making her to moan loudly this time as she straightened and her knuckles went white. To finally feel his lips somewhere else than her fingers, cheek, temple or her own lips was causing tingling all over her body, not just on the calf that was worshiped by that marvelous mouth of his.

He almost sent her over the edge when his lips sucked on her knee and his tongue buried into her knee pit. She stood up on her toe with her second foot and moaned even louder than before, thinking that she will shatter soon. "Tony..." She managed to rasp with another moan between her shallow breaths.

The use of his name made him to stop because he realized that he stopped control himself for a while there. He didn't know why he did it but it felt amazing to touch her in such intimate way, knowing that she actually wanted him to touch her like that. He knew she will appreciate it but what he didn't know was what it will do to him. He promised himself something and now he was shamelessly breaking it because he couldn't resist to the temptation she was representing.

He just wanted to have a taste of her delicate skin and he had to admit it surpassed all of his previous expectations. It was a mixture of the sweetness he always imagined – something between dark chocolate and hazelnuts but with addition that was so uniquely her and which he hasn't known yet. And he was sure that she still had some flavors he had yet to find out and taste.

He sighed deeply, withdrawing his hands from her leg, trying desperately to regain the control over his body. This had to stop if he was supposed to keep his sanity, he knew it very well. It didn't have to be so bad that he got carried away for a moment, he hoped she will comprehend his reasons. She registered that something changed in him but she didn't know whether for good or for bad. Deep inside, she knew that it was the latter though. And he proved it right away.

He pushed away the bench, causing her leg to drop back down on the floor and stood up abruptly right in front of her. She gasped when she felt his body pressed onto hers and her eyes immediately darted to his lips, wondering whether she was wrong and it was actually the first option. _Maybe he wants to kiss her..._ Her breathing labored again and she unconsciously tilted her head and leaned it forward, waiting for the kiss that didn't come.

"This is a flattering offer..." He began, risking some contact as he tucked a strand of her untamed hair which curled naturally after they got wrenched because of the storm outside, "...but I don't want just that." He finished, seeking for the comprehension in her eyes. She had to understand that once he lets his desire for her to overpower him, he won't be able to stop, he won't be able to let her go. There was no possibility of ordinary one-night stand, his feelings for her were too strong.

_**The End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Hm... So what do you say? Did you like it? I really hope so! Poor Ziva, she experienced two rejections in one chapter... But she's very persistent, don't worry about her. In no time, she will try it again – in the next chapter. :) And maybe it'll include some kind of 'serious' talk – maybe she'll indirectly tell him about her feelings for him? :) You have to wait until Monday to find out...**

**Thank you again for everything, I love you all for it and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this. ;) Have a nice week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Gosh, I'm so happy you're enjoying this story so much, really. You're making my heart jump in joy and it's such a pleasure to write for you. I want to thank again to those who reviewed, favorited or followed. :)**

**I'm going to tease you with this chapter so prepare for it. As I remember, I promised you some kind of 'serious talk', right? Well, go ahead and read it! Which, of course, doesn't mean that we are giving up on hotness and the sexual tension... What would you say if not so innocent kiss was included today? ;)**

**Enjoy the reading! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON PIANOFORTE ***_

_He sighed deeply, withdrawing his hands from her leg, trying desperately to regain the control over his body. This had to stop if he was supposed to keep his sanity, he knew it very well. It didn't have to be so bad that he got carried away for a moment, he hoped she will comprehend his reasons. She registered that something changed in him but she didn't know whether for good or for bad. Deep inside, she knew that it was the latter though. And he proved it right away._

_He pushed away the bench, causing her leg to drop back down on the floor and stood up abruptly right in front of her. She gasped when she felt his body pressed onto hers and her eyes immediately darted to his lips, wondering whether she was wrong and it was actually the first option. Maybe he wants to kiss her... Her breathing labored again and she unconsciously tilted her head and leaned it forward, waiting for the kiss that didn't come._

"_This is a flattering offer..." He began, risking some contact as he tucked a strand of her untamed hair which curled naturally after they got wrenched because of the storm outside, "...but I don't want just that." He finished, seeking for the comprehension in her eyes. She had to understand that once he lets his desire for her to overpower him, he won't be able to stop, he won't be able to let her go. There was no possibility of ordinary one-night stand, his feelings for her were too strong._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

Ziva closed her eyes in disappointment and lowered her head to hide her heartbroken expression. Although she expected the rejection, it still hurt. And the pain was enormous, it was tearing her apart, knowing that she didn't hurt just herself but him as well. She whimpered but this time in sadness when he stepped away from her and turned around to go back to his bedroom which was the most rational option for him right now. He needed to put some distance between them.

She looked at his retreating back and managed to pull herself together because she owed him an explanation at least. "Tony." She called out softly, making him to stop in his tracks. Something in her voice – something demanding – made him to cease his movement and wait for what she wanted to say.

"I can be yours." She said, wishing for that he would turn back around so she could tell him this into his face and make him understand. She needed him to understand that her behavior was caused by her want for him, not just some moment of sexual desire that was aimed at anyone who would be so kind and gratify it. She felt so horny because _he_ caused it.

However, Tony didn't make the turn she wished for because it all sounded like a new proposition to him. It was a request, greedy plea that was saying the only thing – _just fuck me already._ _What the hell are you waiting for? Take me, right here and now. No questions asked. No answers given. _He closed his eyes and shook his head unbelievingly. _Will she ever learn? Will she ever understand why he couldn't do it? Will she ever comprehend that his love for her has been the most powerful and intense feeling he has ever felt for someone?_

She saw how he stood there, rooted to the floor and wondered why he said nothing. Then, when she recalled her words, she realized that he maybe took her words wrongly. "Forever." She added for assurance, wanting him to know that she was completely serious about this.

The use of this word made him to turn around and face her once again. He watched her expectantly, silently giving her the sign that she was now supposed to talk and explain what she had in mind. Because he didn't understand her anymore – at one moment she made pretty clear proposition and now she was using the word that went beyond a casual fling he thought she was suggesting.

She was relieved that he turned to her, knowing that she now had the chance to explain why she was behaving this way. "But things are not just that simple, Tony. There are too many things at risk, too many things to consider, too many things to deal with... You just have to understand..." She tried to put her thoughts into some intelligible sentences, only to be interrupted by him as he finished the thought instead of her.

"That it's not easy?" He said understandingly, hoping that this conversation was finally heading somewhere he wanted. They were in a huge need of talk about their feelings but she was still refusing it, pleading for the time.

She sighed and nodded two times lightly, hoping that he really got her concerns and why she was so afraid of letting him deeper. Tony knew how she felt, he knew what war exactly was raging through her because he experienced the same few months ago. He knew very well what she was talking about but he already learnt how to deal with it – he was willing to risk everything for her. His career, his job, their friendship and their partnership. He couldn't be sure whether it would work between them but his feelings for her were so strong that he was willing to at least try. He knew that it was worth it. The only thing she needed was to admit her feelings for him and come to the same realization as he. Then, they will be finally on the same page.

He walked back over to her, standing in front of her but in reasonable distance because he didn't want to give her the impression that he wanted the other thing than talking. He took her by her chin and lifted her head to him, looking deeply into her eyes and seeing the mixture of desperation, hopelessness, lust, desire, hope and maybe... love? Since his finger was on her jugular vein, he could feel how her heartbeat raised again when he offered her his proximity. He again wondered whether it was him who caused it or whether she was still horny for whatever reason.

"It's never been easy, Ziva. And it will never be." He explained to her because it was all true. They had to sacrifice something if the relationship was supposed to work. They had to risk everything that was at stake because they were tied up by rules and various obstacles that stood in their way. But if they wanted to act on their feelings, if they wanted to be together, they needed to break free, they needed to stop being afraid. And that certainly wasn't easy.

She was totally losing herself in the depth of his gaze as she listened to his words and couldn't do anything than agree with him. She knew that it won't ever be easy. And she dreaded it because she was tired of making hard decisions that were changing her life from the bottom. She wanted peace, she needed calm and something permanent however, she wasn't sure whether Tony was the right man who might give this to her, no matter how she felt about him. Moreover, there was this craving for him and she needed to get rid of it so she could finally focus on the right matters.

"If you continue to be so scared, you'll never get what you want the most." He said as in the afterthought, guessing precisely what kind of doubts were running through the head of hers.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard those words because she knew he was right. She was scared because her feelings for him were genuine and real just as his feelings for her but she was unsure whether he was able to give her what she so much wanted. Well, besides the sexual satisfaction – she didn't have any doubts about it. _But is it really love what she feels for him? Is it enough to risk everything she has worked on so hard?_

She closed her eyes to hide her unshed tears from him and palmed his cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. He understood that she comprehended what he tried to tell her. "I know. Trust me, I know." She whispered, nuzzling his nose with her own, giving him the sign that she got what he meant.

Nevertheless, there was still her state of arousal and she couldn't just overlook it. It was tearing her apart for two bloody months so it was no wonder that when her mind finally absorbed the previous rejection, her body immediately started to react to his closeness. She pulled away, letting her hands to slip on his shoulders and sent him rather desirous gaze with a seductive bit on her lip.

He found himself in complete inability to react as he just stood there, his right hand still under her chin while his left hand loosely rested on her waist. "And I am sorry for my tonight's behavior but I uh..." She began to apologize, watching as he unconsciously darted his tongue out and moistened his lips in the same moment as her.

She slowly started to rub his arms, sensing his goose bumps as she did so and her eyes traveled frantically between his kissable lips and his darkened eyes. "But this thing between us, the sexual tension... it's killing me and..." She continued, her chest heaving under her short excited breaths, tempting him and seducing him again. She just couldn't help herself.

He didn't watch her eyes but her voluptuous moving lips, shivering when she let out the word 'sexual' and he groaned inwardly. She shifted her hands on his chest, inspecting every detail with her fingers as she changed the tone of her voice into a sultry one. "It's driving me crazy and I just... can't seem to think about anything else. And I can't anymore..." She didn't finish the sentence and rounded it off with an impatient half sigh and a half moan.

He was hypnotized by her voice, her words, completely stunned with her confession even though her actions spoke clearly for her even before that. His mind fogged up although he knew it was wrong and he should turn around and go back to his bedroom, however his body didn't listen to what his brain was ordering him. He tilted his head naturally and leaned his head in for a kiss.

It took him few seconds to register that she stopped talking and he couldn't hear her sensual voice. "Can't anymore what?" He whispered his question, his lips only millimeters from hers as he risked it and looked up into her eyes.

Her eager expression was enriched with a sudden playful twinkle as her hands stopped on his heart, sensing how erratic his heart rate was. "Pretend. Pretend that I don't want you." She replied in a whisper, her words barely hearable but his ears caught them.

He didn't need more encouragement since his libido yelled at him to finally give in and so he did. Their lips joined and started to drink in each other hungrily, shaking them both to the core with the unbridled passion, they both tried to lock somewhere deep down because they weren't allowed to show it. Now, it was free – wild and demanding, primal and avaricious, burning and uncontrollable.

The kiss reflected all the greed, all the longing, all the pent-up want between them. None of their previous lips-locks could be compared to this one. The desperation to show each other how much they cared about one another and how far their feelings went was rather noticeable as their lips gently moved in harmonious sync, their teeth nibbling and their tongues tracing alongside the skin on the their lips.

Ziva felt as something inside her exploded, the heat inside her belly rising to the state when she was blazing with need, making her to completely lose herself. Her insides turned into a mush, her body became limp and she had to grip his arms for support to keep herself standing. Every fiber of her being – mostly her brain, heart and libido was screaming at her in approval of this amazing kiss.

It wasn't their first kiss but it felt like that because it was their first kiss and their first direct bodily contact since his fateful confession from two months ago. More than sixty days of yearning to kiss him while trying to fight with it because she thought that keeping distance will help her to solve her little inner war. _Oh, how much she was wrong!_ Not only she was dying to kiss him, she wanted him in all possible ways.

And to emphasize her need for him, she shifted her hands on his back and gave him a little push. He stumbled and did the only tiny step towards her that separated them, crashing his body on hers, pinning her on the piano forcibly and she moaned in response into his mouth. The heat between their bodies, radiating from their scorching skins, could literally cause a fire as the cold in the apartment from the raging storm outside was slowly fading away.

Her hands now roamed over his back, carefully sticking them beneath the material to feel his skin under her palms. He seemed to be still rather shocked so she took the charge of the kiss, setting the pace of it. She traced her tongue across his lips for a while before she parted them with it and moaned appreciatively in the moment he followed her lead and opened his mouth for her completely. She intertwined their tongues and gently massaged his with her own.

As their tongues were dueling for dominance, something inside Tony's head snapped and he realized what he was doing and more importantly with whom. It scared the hell out of him because this wasn't supposed to happen. Not that he had some objections but it shouldn't happen this way, it was wrong. He cupped her cheek and slowed down the kiss despite her moans in protest and he even became aware that her hands caressed his back.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily and categorizing his thoughts quickly to make her stop. However, her next words were almost his undoing. "Because I want you. I want you so much." She moaned with a purr lusciously into his ear, making him to give out a shaky gasp at the confession.

He didn't know what was happening so he managed to get his brain back to work and recalled her previous words. _Sexual tension... killing... driving me crazy... think about... can't anymore... pretend... that I don't want you... I want you so much... _He gulped and cursed himself for losing his self-control and succumbing to her charms so easily. He should have known she would try it again and he didn't have any doubt that this wasn't her last attempt this night.

But he needed to stop it, he needed to explain why he was rejecting her because she still seemed not to get it. He grabbed her hands and pulled them out from beneath his T-shirt, stopping her caresses and making an eye contact with her. He saw that she knew how much she overstepped the line and that the only thing that awaited her right now was rejection. But she couldn't hide her joy over the kiss, it was fairly obvious that she was satisfied with herself.

He looked deeply into her eyes in the same fashion like two months ago and uttered the words he so much wanted to repeat since that fateful night. "I love you, Ziva." He said with certain determination, trying to make her understand why he couldn't do what she wanted from him. Not when they weren't on the same page.

Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth in awe, trying to say something but her breath got caught in her throat and she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "I know." She then croaked, visibly touched with his confession which warmed his heart immensely because it proved him again that she wasn't totally uninterested in him if his feelings for her flattered her so much.

All of the excitement she felt and that had sexual nature was gone in a second after he told her those words. Only the excitement from hearing it and her own feelings for him were now making her tingle all over her body because she felt loved. After such a long time she felt so loved and it felt right. However, her own defense mechanisms and her fear from screwing it up and losing one of the most important figures in her life prevented her from reciprocation.

He released her hands and gently wiped away the first tears that trickled down on her cheeks as she wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer. "I know. And you don't even know how much I want to tell you..." She said plaintively, the last two words 'the same' got lost in her sentence because her throat became too tight for letting any other words out.

He lightly nodded in understanding because he knew how hard it had to be for her. He already dealt with it, he knew what he wanted and didn't want, he already reconciled with the fact that he was in love with her and defined what he expected from it. She, on the other hand, didn't have such chance. He didn't know exactly why, it made him wonder whether she even thought about them being in a serious relationship, but he could understand her insecurity over it because he felt similar when he admitted his feelings for her.

He stepped away from her to create some distance between them again and took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "But you're not ready. You need the time." He noted sympathetically, earning a surprised look from her. She clearly didn't expect that he might be so even-tempered about it. Especially, when he looked so heartbroken tonight in the bar where she pleaded him for the so much needed time.

She nodded shyly, entirely ashamed with herself because she didn't use any of her time to think about their potential relationship and how to deal with all those things they needed to solve. Well, she thought about the two of them but all what her mind was able to produce were sexual fantasies and that was the only thing she could think about since then.

He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, sending her a smile after she watched him in astonishment at his gentlemanlike gesture. "That's why I'm saying no. For now. I can't do it if I knew that your heart wouldn't be fully in it." He explained sadly because he felt sorry for her but he had to have some respect to himself and his feelings. It was breaking his heart that he rejected her again but he couldn't do this to himself, let alone to her.

She was moved with his understanding and happy for what he just said. It was a promise for the future – but only if she pulls herself together and stops being afraid. Few tears again fell down from her eyes, realizing how much he had to suffer because he apparently wanted her as much as she wanted him but couldn't let it go because she just meant too much for him. He was just a true gentleman.

"I am sorry that I can't give you right now what you want, Tony." She apologized with an imperceptible sob, wishing for that everything would be a lot easier but it wasn't. She wished for that she could tell him about her feelings but knew she couldn't if she didn't mean it on one hundred percent.

He registered the new set of tears and lifted her chin to meet with her watery gaze as he again wiped off the tears with his thumb tenderly. "Hey, it's fine. I know you weren't ready to hear it, I know I rushed it. I should have waited but instead of it I... I don't know what I was thinking to blurt it out like that." He told her, apologizing for the night when he told her about his feeling just out of the blue. _Blame it on alcohol..._ He was hardly controlling himself whenever he was around her and the few shots of whisky really didn't help him to hold it back.

She looked at him with slight disappointment, wondering whether he would have even told her some day if it hadn't been for that night. Despite her current state of uncertainty, it flattered her that he was actually in love with her, although she felt totally unworthy of his love. He deserved someone better, someone who would be able to reciprocate the feelings without any sign of a doubt, not the emotional mess she was who doubted her own decisions. But that didn't mean that she wasn't pleased with his confession.

"I understand why you need the time to decide what to do with it, I had my period of thinking it over as well. You don't have to be sorry for it. Just take your time, weigh the options. There's no need to rush it." He told her gently, tucking her hair behind her ears, letting himself to play with her curls for a little while.

She was completely astounded with his approach right now, she actually expected that he will push her but instead of it, he was giving her the space. "Thank you." She managed to let out of her mouth, lifting one of her hands and caressing his face, watching his eyes closely. She wondered, how much time he was giving her because she couldn't want from him to wait for her forever.

He noticed the unspoken question in her eyes and smiled at her sweetly. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Ziv. I'll wait, no matter how long. I just hope it will pay off in the future." He assured her that he was willing to wait for her as long as it took. He knew that a lot of people would kick his butt for this but he thought it was worth it. He was in love with her and nothing could change his mind, certainly not in the near future.

She so much wanted to tell him that he shouldn't sacrifice himself so much because of her. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve him but all the love he was lavishing on her made her heart flutter and she felt so grateful for it. "I hope so too." She whispered, giving him a hope that his feelings will be reciprocated in some point. She wasn't uninterested in him, on the contrary – she had very strong and deep feelings for him, the only thing she needed to do was to decide whether it was worth the risk.

They were looking at each other for quite a while, both with small satisfied smiles on their faces. He concluded that it was better to go back to his bedroom when this issue was finally settled so he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, lingering his with lips longer than necessary. He heard her sharp intake of breath, pulled away and looked back into her eyes.

"Well... Good night." He wished her and stepped away from her again, turning around and heading to his bedroom, not waiting for her answer.

_**The End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Do you think this is the end? Hell no! :D I wouldn't do that to you, don't worry. There is some line of understanding between them concerning their feelings and now it's just the sexual tension we have to deal with so be prepared – this is not the end. On the contrary – it'll get steamy in future chapters. You'll just have to wait to see what I have in the nasty mind of mine... ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it and that you liked this chapter. Have a nice week everyone and see you next Monday! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Who's up for the new chapter?! I guess that some of you absolutely are! :) Seriously guys, I love you so much – thank you for all those kind reviews you left me. You're giving me so much energy, it's unbelievable. :D You don't even know how happy it makes me that you enjoy this story.**

**To my Guest reviewer ****Sugar**** – thank you for your reviews, it always warms my heart when I hear your opinion on my stories. :) Glad you're enjoying this. However, as I remark in the paragraph beneath – the end will be open and I already dealt with their feelings so no reconsideration will happen. But the seduction is something I can totally promise you – just start with the reading, piano is near to serve its purpose... ;)**

**So, as I remember I told you this wasn't the end – that's proved by the new chapter, after all. We sort of resolved their feelings – just to let you know, this fic will end a bit openly, not everything will be settled – and now we can carry on in resolving the sexual tension between them. And it's a huge one, right? :D Anyway, we're finally getting all 'Pretty Woman' in this chapter so sit back, read and hopefully enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_They were looking at each other for quite a while, both with small satisfied smiles on their faces. He concluded that it was better to go back to his bedroom when this issue was finally settled so he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, lingering with his lips longer than necessary. He heard her sharp intake of breath, pulled away and looked back into her eyes._

"_Well… Good night." He wished her and stepped away from her again, turning around and heading to his bedroom, not waiting for her answer._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

He didn't know what he caused by the innocent kiss he awarded her cheek with. The spark of arousal appeared in her belly again and this time with overwhelming intensity. The place where he kissed her burned and it sent the heat through her whole body from head to toe. She cursed under her breath because she was horny again and even more than before, knowing that she couldn't do anything because he thought that this problem was solved and she understood his reasons why he couldn't give her what she wanted.

But there was still the slight hope that he might do it – however, in somewhat different way than they both desired. Like she said before – there were other ways how to get there. And she was sure she needed that satisfaction from him, she needed him to give it to her, otherwise her mind wouldn't be cleared as she wished. It had to be him, there was no option of wanting it from someone else, including herself.

"Tony." She called out his name, her voice thick with anticipation and excitement. She tried to calm her breathing but it was getting shallow and she again made her knuckles go white as she desperately held on the piano.

He ceased his movement, putting his hand on the doorframe from his bedroom and cursing himself for the kiss on her cheek that was supposed to be totally chaste. He should have known that in her state, this action could just trigger another set of desirous looks and seducing attempts from her again. He just couldn't believe her persistence because he rejected her three times in the last few minutes – first time they stood at the window, the second time after he got carried away a little bit and the third time right now.

He turned around to face her but didn't return back to the piano. He leaned his back against the doorframe and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes?" He asked her, trying to ignore how enchantingly she looked as lighting from the storm outside illuminated her standing form at the piano.

"I know I have no right to ask for this, nor the right to even want this from you but..." She began, getting uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed over it. But she just had to try it, she didn't know how to survive this night in some other way than by relieving the tension she felt inside her for so long. She needed to let it go and it was possible only with him.

"But what?" He couldn't help than ask and encouraged her to continue even though he knew he would regret this for sure. His unceasing desire to help her, no matter how she hurt him by what she said or did, was unstoppable.

Her cheeks reddened but she didn't care because he couldn't see it in the darkness that was enveloping them, they saw each other just thanks to those flashes of light caused by the storm. She started to chew on her thumb, lowering her eyes and hiding her yearning look from him, pondering whether to really try it again. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to cope with another rejection.

"You can't just... make me... horny and... walk away." She stuttered, not believing her own bashfulness but she felt incredibly uncertain. She tried to give him a hint that it was him who caused the current behavior of hers, that it wasn't just some regular desire to have sex.

He stared at her, watching her incredulously, wondering how she could proposition herself to him like that again when she knew he couldn't do it. However, her boldness flattered him, he never expected that Ziva David might admit in front of him that she was horny and directly tell him that she wanted him to gratify her. Then it him – maybe she wasn't suggesting right now what he thought because there were other ways how he could help her. And truth to be told – he liked that idea very much. It didn't have the depth of direct bodily contact but it would satisfy her enough.

"I made you horny?" He asked her with a soft smile on his lips, feeling flattered but he wanted from her to tell him into his face whether he was the cause of her over-excited suffering. And not just from the kiss they shared few minutes ago but whether it had something to do with her whole tonight's behavior. Sure, she admitted she wanted him but that didn't mean he had to make her horny. From what he knew she hasn't slept with anyone for few months already so it could be just causal sexual frustration.

She slipped her hands down and started to play with the rim of the T-shirt playfully, winking at him teasingly as she tempted him to go near her because she thought he actually didn't believe her state of arousal she was in. He apparently needed to check it on his own and she was more than willing to make him to do so. _And there was just one possible way..._ Besides, it could finally make him to help her to get rid of the excitement and clear her head.

"I think you know a way how to find out for sure." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear it through the sound of the thunder, holding her breath in anticipation, her eyes begging him to come closer.

He couldn't help it as his eyes travelled down and stopped on the area of her crotch, still covered by the material of the T-shirt. Of course he knew a way how he could be sure but it required to go back over to her and he didn't know whether to risk it or not. It might be a trap, another attempt to seduce him and make him yield. And truth to be told, it was only his feelings what held him back because his libido screamed for her like for nothing and nobody else.

The curiosity however won and before he even knew it, his legs carried him to her, holding her gaze. He didn't know why he was so weak and why he always succumbed to her charms but maybe it was inevitable. He just hoped that it won't be death of him because he might destroy everything with it but on the other hand, she directly challenged him to do it.

He saw as with every step he made, her breathing labored and he concluded that even though she tried it, deep down she suspected he would reject her again. To be honest – he assumed the same but her tenacity made him wonder whether she really suffered so much that she was constantly throwing herself at him. It was a mystery he wanted to solve, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

They kept their eyes locked onto each other when he stood again right in front of her, making her to whimper at his closeness. The heat was killing her again and she wondered how much it will take her to burst into flames from his proximity, his gaze and the way he was looking at her. He raised his hand and slowly traced his finger across her face, memorizing her features like if he saw her for the last time.

Then she gasped when slipped his hand down and without breaking the eye contact, took her by her thigh and lifted her left leg, putting her foot on the bench behind him so he just created a better access to the place where she wanted him the most. She couldn't believe he will really do it and let out a moan when she felt his fingers on her thigh again, hoping that he will be bold enough to shift them into her heat that was screaming at him with need.

She bit her lip when he finally stuck the hand under the T-shirt and saw him to grimace thoughtfully at the burning heat that welcomed him and that was clearly emitting from her entrance. He guessed he could fry an egg thanks to it and noticed that she grabbed his arms for support as she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were begging him to go further, to cross that line and do exactly what they both had in mind.

He shifted his hand higher, touching her inner thighs and still watching her eyes, just in case she would change her mind and wanted to stop him. He felt her to tense as she desperately clenched her inner muscles, unconsciously trying to hide her arousal from him even though she wanted the complete opposite. Her short fitful breaths fanned his face as he shot her the last look and did the final step.

The gasp she gave out in the moment his fingers touched the most intimate place on her body will resonate in his ears for quite some time, he was sure of it. She curled the toes on both of her feet, digging her nails into his arms in desperation, closing her eyes in pleasure and bending her head back to enjoy the feeling. He could see how she swallowed hard as she exposed her neck to him and his free hand immediately rested on her back to support her.

He parted her folds and didn't hesitate to bury his fingers into the wetness inside, earning deep guttural moan from her as she shivered with excitement. The pool she had there totally proved him that if he thought she was just ordinarily aroused, then he was wrong. Her anguish had to be immense if she was feeling like that for the whole time she was here in his apartment. And he had to admit that he didn't do anything to reduce it, on the contrary he boosted it.

All too soon, at least for her liking, he pulled his fingers out and watched in amazement how she was fighting against losing her self-control. She wasn't far away of breaking all of her previous promises and forcing him to give her what she wanted even if it required handcuffing him to the bed so he would be totally vulnerable and in her mercy. It would give her the satisfaction she so much needed if she finally had her wicked way with him.

But she got a grip on herself and put her left leg back on the floor, looking up at him and trying to read his expression. She had to admit that she was getting better in controlling herself because just few minutes ago, she would shatter thanks to his touch but she was getting resilient and all of that thanks to his rejections. She knew she had to wait and if she wanted to get him right on the place where she wanted him to be, she had to be careful because she couldn't afford to scare him, it would destroy everything again. And now, when her plan finally worked – even though not in the way she wished for the most – she had to give him the space to do the first step.

His expression was however rather unreadable, he stared at her with mix of surprise, consternation, confusion, lust and with something his eyes revealed only when he looked at her. She didn't know what to make out of it so she just stared at him, trying to calm her breathing and holding her body back to prevent any reaction to his closeness. But she didn't dare to break the eye contact, hypnotizing him with her eyes, begging him silently not to reject her this time because he had to get her hints already.

"You're really horny." He uttered after few minutes of silence that was interrupted only by the storm and by her breathing. He said it like if he still couldn't believe it, like if she just played with him. _Am I really doing this to her? Am I really able to make her feel so hot and bothered? Is she really horny thanks to me?_

She was too bedazzled to reply so she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded in affirmation with her head to confirm what he said. It was stating of the obvious after all – he could feel it and not only with his fingers. Now, he had to be sure what she wanted from him, he couldn't be that stupid. She just let him to do something she would never allow him to do if it wasn't for the situation they were just in.

Tony had to laugh – but it wasn't somewhat happy tone, more like a sarcastic one. He couldn't believe it because it finally dawned on him why she invited him for the drink in the first place. No matter whether it was him who caused her state of arousal, the only purpose of tonight's drink was to make him yield and satisfy her needs. It wasn't about talking about their possible relationship, about their feelings like he hoped – the real objective of her invitation was to make him to fuck her. She planned to proposition herself to him from the very beginning.

After all those years he wanted this from her, after all the time he could just imagine that he would make her feel like that, this was the worst time to do it. And just because his longing turned into love and he couldn't pretend it didn't exist. It was part of him and it would take creating another big hole in his heart to make those feelings go away. He would have to rip away part of his heart, literally, to make himself forget about her and he just couldn't do it. Not now. He wouldn't be able to survive.

"That's really nice but I don't think..." He began, cursing himself for another rejection again but he didn't have the chance to finish the sentence. She immediately cut him off and he could just stare at her in new wave of awe.

"It was you." She interrupted him, palming his cheek with one of her hands while the second one still gripped his arm. She thought that his doubts were caused by the uncertainty whether it was really him who made her feel like that or whether she was just sexually frustrated.

"It _is _you. You did this to me." She tried to convince him about her need only for one man and that man was supposed to him. He was incessantly on her mind and it was his smiles, his touches, his teasing remarks what made her feel so lascivious and so desirous. He just moved with his lips but didn't let out any words, he couldn't find any. She was again making havoc in his head and what he once decided to do just few seconds ago was suddenly long forgotten.

"That's why I... I avoided you so much for the last two months, why I did not want to be near you. I was afraid that... that I might stop controlling myself and I knew from the start you wouldn't do it." She continued, cupping both of his cheeks between her hands, not wanting to lose their eye contact as she pressed her body against his once more. He had to believe her sincerity right now, otherwise all was lost. She needed to convince him that when she said 'I want you', she totally meant it.

He didn't even know how but his hands settled on her waist, listening to her attentively as her words etched into his heart and into his mind. "But... But there are other ways. And it has to be you. It's possible only with you because this all – is just you." She finished, hinting him that even though he rejected to have sex with her, she still believed he could give her what she wanted – in a different manner but it'll have the same result. Well, at least for her.

He was bewitched by what she said, now having the definite proof that it was really _him_. He was the person who made her feel like that, who made her feel her horny. The pool between her legs was caused by _him _because she wanted _him_ and only _him_. He was the cause of her tonight's behavior, he was the cause of her suffering, he was the curse she casted upon herself.

He didn't have any idea how great impact his love confession had on her that he was able to cause all of this. He finally got her behavior and all of her seducing attempts – it all fell into place. She wasn't able to think about anything else, that's why she wanted from him to gratify her so she could clear her head and finally get to the thinking about their potential relationship. And she wanted it from him, not from somebody else, because he was the one who was causing it.

The question was whether he could really do it. _How it will change things between them? What it will do to him? Will he be able to hold himself back? And what if she wants only more after he'll fulfill her wish? _The stakes were high, he knew it. However, he couldn't stop himself to feel excited and pleased with himself when he imagined what he might make her to feel.

And how he was thinking about it, he came to the same conclusion as her – if they were both supposed to survive this night, he didn't have any other choice. It was too tempting, too enticing to let such chance to slip away. It might be his only one and he promised himself not to throw his chances with her ever again. He will give her what she wanted and one of his fantasies about her will be fulfilled. That simple it was.

Ziva was watching him expectantly, seeking for the longed-for consent from him, feeling as his hands unconsciously massaged her waist and she couldn't help than to quicken her breathing again. She knew that she was getting through the wall he built around himself because she could clearly see in his eyes that he considered her suggestion. And in all seriousness. She was again one step closer to the end of her misery.

She saw the gleam of determination in his eyes before he suddenly bent down, caught her behind her knees and lifted her up on the piano. She just yelped in surprise as her hands slipped from his face on his shoulders and she found herself sitting on the piano, her feet burying into the keys, making few tones to escape. _OK, maybe Pretty Woman wasn't such a bad movie after all._ Even though she wanted the satisfaction like nothing else, she would never guess he would really want to do it on his piano.

"What are you doing?" She whispered eagerly as she couldn't help the excitement and tingling all over her body because she hoped it really meant what she thought it meant. Her skin was suddenly covered by goose bumps and not only because of the powerful thunder that just shook with the whole apartment.

Tony raised his hand and played with her curls for a while, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Well, let's just say I can take care of it. In a Pretty Woman style." He told her with a teasing wink, finally giving in and accepting his role of the one who will give her what she needed and praying for himself to survive it.

The smile she gave him instead of squeal in happiness made him feel dizzy and he went with his actions even further. He took her by her knees and parted her legs with his hands in which she helped him gratefully. Another set of few tones echoed in the apartment, drowned out by loud thunder from the outside as he made a step forward and put his hands on her ass. She wasn't sure whether she was allowed to touch him so she rather put her hands on the piano, holding herself up in the sitting position.

Then he drew her closer to him, her knees teasing his ribs and he found himself face to face in the level of her breasts and her inviting neck. He didn't resist and brushed his lips softly against the delicate skin there, sticking his tongue out and grazing her jugular vein. She whimpered and buried her fingers into his hair, weaving it and playing with it as she pressed her chest against his body and he could feel her hardened nipples through the material of the T-shirt.

"Tony, you do not have to..." She tried to object, not really knowing why she said it when this was exactly what she wanted. She just didn't want him to regret it later, she wanted him to be sure about this. She didn't want to pretend it didn't happen.

He pulled his face away and looked up at her with a slight puzzlement, his hands resting on her thighs, pressing her heat against his chest. "Isn't it what you wanted from me all along?" He asked her because after all those seducing attempts she made, he couldn't believe she just wanted to give it up all of a sudden.

She remained silent, knowing that to say something would be a mistake. She bit her tongue immediately when she let out those words so she just used her eyes to apologize and to confirm his words as well as showing him that this was what she wanted and needed. However, she couldn't hide her curiosity and hesitation over what changed his mind so suddenly.

He saw the unsaid question in her eyes and decided to clarify his decision. "Look, it's either this or I'll have to deal with very horny Ziva David on my back. And since I don't have a key from my bedroom, I highly doubt I'd be able to lock myself up somewhere to hide from you. So, uh... I have no choice." He was sincere with her because he had no doubt that in the moment, he rejected her for the last time and finally made it to his bedroom, she would be there in no time, trying persistently to seduce him again and truth to be told – if they were both in the bed, it wouldn't take her long to convince him.

She couldn't fight the impish smile that crept into her face because he guessed it totally right. It probably wouldn't take her so long to try it again and in his bedroom, where he would be lying completely vulnerable, it would be a lot easier to straddle his hips and provoke the body reaction he couldn't control and she so much wanted to feel. Now, when she was thinking about it, she actually regretted a bit that it didn't happen. But her hunger for satisfaction was stronger, she couldn't wait any longer.

Since her hands sneaked around his neck somehow, she played with the hair he had on the nape of his neck and hold his head in the place just in case he would want to pull away as she leaned forward and pursed her lips in attempt to kiss him. She just wanted to feel his lips on hers once again, wanting to thank him this way for what he was about to give her.

But before she could finish her intention, he spoke up and refused her even though the urge to kiss her was rather strong. "Lay down." He told her strictly, turning his head away from her to hide his lips from her. A kiss would be too much for him.

She sighed in disappointment but couldn't stop the excitement at his bossy voice. She was about to totally give in, to throw away everything that held her back until now and let him to do something, she was dying to experience but was too afraid to let it go. Another huge wave of heat washed over her in the moment he again dared to look at her and shot her rather impatient glance before he quickly turned away once more, afraid that if she tried to kiss him, he wouldn't be able to prevent the consequences.

She weaved her fingers through his hair for the last time before she threw her inhibitions away and did as he commanded. Her back touched the surface of the piano and she lay down in front of him absolutely submissive which was rather unusual to her. She was now showing him that she trusted him completely because she was no longer on alert. Her all life – well mostly her satisfaction – was now in his hands.

_**The End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

**I guess you can already imagine where I'm heading with this now so don't be surprised that we're getting a bit graphic in the following chapters. There is a reason why this story is rated M. ;) Like I said – my nasty mind is rather colorful sometimes... :D**

**Anyway, I so much hope you'll like this piece even though you want all probably more and you'll get it next week, I promise. :) I love you all the way to the moon and back because to give you chapters you're calling for is my favorite moment of a day.**

**See you next Monday! Until then, have a nice week and enjoy your time as best you can! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Well, I have the impression I'm killing a lot of you... :D They should arrest me for keeping you in suspense... :D But I think you'll be a bit satisfied after today's chapter so you can forgive me. ;) Thank you for all your reviews and words of encouragement, I really love you for it!**

**To my Guest reviewer ****Sue Dooley**** – Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story but as I noted in the previous chapter's A/N – this story isn't about settling their feelings but resolving their sexual tension. So, their feelings are already resolved – there won't be any reconsideration from Ziva's side, I want to leave it like that. It's supposed to be meaningful smutty one-shot that got beyond reasonable word length so that's why I divided it onto chapters. But I still hope you'll enjoy this. :)**

**And again thanks to another Guest reviewer - Sugar. You're awesome! :)**

**Anyway, onward with Chapter 5! Warning for kiddies – we're getting a bit graphic here since we've just reached the smutty part of this story. I know that a lot of you now scream 'finally'! :D And you know very well about which of you I'm talking about... ;) So, here you go...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_She sighed in disappointment but couldn't stop the excitement at his bossy voice. She was about to totally give in, to throw away everything that held her back until now and let him to do something, she was dying to experience but was too afraid to let it go. Another huge wave of heat washed over her in the moment he again dared to look at her and shot her rather impatient glance before he quickly turned away once more, afraid that if she tried to kiss him, he wouldn't be able to prevent the consequences._

_She weaved her fingers through his hair for the last time before she threw her inhibitions away and did as he commanded. Her back touched the surface of the piano and she lay down in front of him absolutely submissive which was rather unusual to her. She was now showing him that she trusted him completely because she was no longer on alert. Her all life – well mostly her satisfaction – was now in his hands._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

However, she couldn't get rid of the tense she felt deep inside her, her muscles were stiffened as she unconsciously still tried to get her body under control. It was like if her body didn't know it was going to get what it wanted and was trying to hide the arousal in any possible way even though it wasn't necessary anymore. She didn't dare to look at him, she hopelessly studied the ceiling above her, her hands resting freely around her head.

Tony felt the tension but he needed her to loosen up so he wouldn't have some impression he was forcing her into something even though it was the other way around. He put securely his hands around her waist, gently kneading her muscles. He saw as she closed her eyes and arched her back to him, sighing in pleasure because he had no idea what such touch was doing to her.

"Relax." He whispered his request, smiling at her affirmative humming accompanied by a flash of light from the outside.

He helped her in her task and teased her stomach through the fabric of the T-shirt with his nose, earning a whimper from her with a moaning sigh when he even kissed her bellybutton. He pondered for a while whether to take the T-shirt off her, to please her even more but then he decided against it. It might lead them somewhere else and he just wanted to keep his promise to himself. He couldn't go further with her even though it was all he craved for.

She moaned and her body writhed as she eased up her muscles and let herself to be relaxed. She felt hot, she wanted to strip off the T-shirt but she was also pretty aware of that it was him who dictated the rules so it was upon him to do it. Not to mention that she was naked under the T-shirt and he had to know that. That's why she suspected he won't do it because this all was very hard test for his own self-control and if she was totally naked, he would probably lose it.

Tony straightened, sliding his hands across her body, not forgetting her legs, even giving a little massage to both of her feet to make her muscles go totally limp. He watched as she bit her lip, breathing out slowly and tugging at her hair to prevent herself from moaning because she wanted to save it for later. He was absolutely amazed with how she looked – horny, eager and compliant. One of the best sights he has ever laid his eyes on.

But he decided that she had enough of the suffering, it was finally time to give her what she longed for. He flexed the fingers of his right hand and reached with them beneath the T-shirt, only to be welcomed again by the heat emitting from her entrance and he couldn't help the soft smile that grazed his lips when he realized it was him who caused the current state she was in.

"God, I can't believe I'm really doing this." He stated unbelievingly, wondering how he got himself into this situation, knowing that he was about to go beyond his wildest dreams.

She whimpered impatiently in response, ceasing her breathing for a little while when she felt his fingers to part her folds carefully. He leaned his left hand against her lower abdomen to prevent her from lifting up her hips and ever so slowly stuck his forefinger inside the burning heat of hers. Warm and moist wetness enveloped him and he had a hard time to keep himself standing after she gave out one of the sexiest moans he has ever heard.

Despite his attempt to forestall any movement from her, she managed to move with her hips, causing the forefinger to bury into her even more and she let out another guttural loud moan out of her mouth. He blinked and inhaled as well as exhaled deeply to calm his heartbeat and his libido down because this was probably harder than he thought it might be, especially if she kept moaning like that.

He hated the silence around them despite the raging storm outside because it didn't give him enough noise he needed to get her moaning out of his mind. He wondered how he could pretend the next day that this didn't happen and how he could look at her or listen to her without thinking about this particular night but he knew that he will somehow have to manage to do it.

He took a deep breath and finally started to do what she wanted him to do as he pushed his finger in and out of her pussy, slowly at first but when he received her contended and eager whimpering in delight, he dared to speed up the pace. In spite of the trouble it could cause to him, including losing his so far firm self-restraint, he couldn't tear his eyes off her and watched her for the whole time.

She was closing and opening her eyes in order to enjoy the pleasure on maximum and he had the chance to catch the sight of her darkened lustful pupils whenever the flash of light illuminated her wriggling body on the piano. Her fingers tugged on her hair and gripped her brown curls between them hopelessly, trying desperately to find something she could hold on to last as long as possible.

He couldn't just feel her breathing, he could even hear it and he was sure that her short ragged breaths she was making were the only thing that kept her totally sane while it drove him crazy because she always moaned softly right in the moment he pushed his finger as far as he could, followed by her gasp of relief when he was slowly pulling the finger out of her. He never guessed that doing this to her would feel so amazing.

But other than that, she was rather completely obedient as her legs loosely touched the upper part of his body and she didn't try to take the T-shirt off, nor did she try to move with her hips which surprised him after all of her seducing attempts. She was probably so astonished and glad that he decided to give her at least this form of satisfaction that she rather held herself back and didn't make any advance on him.

It mustered his courage as he nearly started to forget what he was doing and with whom and added his middle finger into her heat, groaning inwardly by himself when he felt the moisture inside her pussy on his skin. His free hand unconsciously stopped preventing her from moving as he slid it down on her right thigh, savoring every detail of her smooth and exposed piece of flesh.

However, it proved to be a mistake because in the moment he stuck two fingers inside her and continued leisurely in the rhythm he set for her, she sort of lost it. Her hips lifted up as a wave of pleasure washed over her body, her trembling fingers grasped her hair in desperation and then his name escaped her lips in a form of a moan. A moan that will probably resonate in his ears forever.

The way she drew out his name was the best thing he has ever heard. At first the letter T which was barely audible in the soft moan she added into the O, following by the syllable NY with one of the most amazing sounds his ears have ever caught. He didn't stop in the treatment of his fingers but he had to lean against the piano, breathing heavily because it all made him feel rather dizzy. He needed to get his body under control if he was supposed to get his work done because there was no way he could back away from this now.

Ziva was literally in heaven, feeling his fingers pleasing her and she unconsciously reached with her hands beneath the T-shirt through the collar to tease her breasts. Her nipples were aching for the touch so when she touched them, they stretched up even more and for the first time she laid down on the piano, she dared to look at him. It was a wonderful sight to watch him struggling even though she didn't know exactly why because she wasn't aware of the effect her moan had on him, nor did she was aware of using his name.

When he caught her staring, watching as her tongue darted out and she licked her lips, he had to look away from her because he wasn't too far away from losing it. Her moaning was clouding his mind and he couldn't afford to yield. His gaze fell on her feet on the piano keys and saw as she curled her toes and flexed the muscles of her legs, trying to fight with the unavoidable release.

He totally unknowingly and quite naturally imitated the movement of her toes and curled those two fingers inside her, earning another moan in the form of his name out of her mouth in satisfaction. He looked up at her surprisingly because he didn't realize that his fingers were curled. She was gnawing her own to stop herself from moaning, now fully aware that she just used his name and she wasn't sure whether she could do it or not.

She looked so cutely guiltily that he made another unwitting action and straightened his fingers, grazing her soft inner muscles and felt as she clenched with them in attempt to trap his forefinger and middle finger inside her. He granted her wish and to the pushing in and out, he added the curl with which she was obviously delighted. At least the way she bucked with her hips into his hand told him so.

He didn't know what possessed him all of a sudden but he bent down and hungrily kissed her belly button, not being happy with the T-shirt in his way so he got rid of it. His free hand stopped supported him against the piano and he rolled the T-shirt up to get a better access to her stomach. His tongue then buried inside her navel, mirroring the actions of his fingers inside her.

She was completely astonished with the sudden change in him, hoping that maybe he lost it and revised his opinion because she couldn't believe that this situation wouldn't arouse him or that his self-control was that strong. She slid her hands down and in attempt to grab his head, she reached with her fingers into his hair, immediately admiring and reveling in the smoothness of it, weaving it lovingly.

Tony's head shot up but he couldn't stop the purr in delight when he felt her fingers to bury into his hair. He looked her into the eye and saw the undisguised anticipation and hope that he maybe changed his mind and wanted to modify their current situation to her profit. He closed his eyes for a second, his fingers inside her still carrying on in their actions but when he felt her to move, he opened them again.

She was obviously trying to sit up and assault him with another seducing attempt, thinking that he might yield finally and she could have her wicked way with him, at least the way she breathed, whimpered and licked her lips suggested so. He immediately straightened back up to prevent it, almost jerking away his fingers from her pussy but she didn't let him.

He thought that she will stop but she still tried to get into the sitting position and he started feverishly thinking what he might do to put an end to it because she was already on her elbows. He intensified the speed in which he pushed his fingers in and out and curled them inside her but that stalled her just for a second, on the contrary it seemed that the pleasure he provided just encouraged her even more. She was pretty determined, he had to give her that.

Then he got an idea what to do to make her halt in her intentions and regardless the consequences, he did it. He raised his thumb and found the bundle of nerves of hers and pressed on it. She gave out a shriek and fell back on the piano as the new wave of delight shot through her in the same moment as a very loud thunder shook the ground and set of several lightings lightened up the room. It seemed that the storm gained new intensity, just like Ziva's desire to get her satisfaction whatever it costs.

She reached into her hair to grasp her head, desperately trying to get hold onto something because this was too much for her. The way he massaged her clit with is thumb was amazing and it made her to lose all of her self-control, if she had any remaining at all. The moans that bore his name were unstoppable, she just needed them to get out of her mouth.

She was aware that she was groaning his name in the most arousing way but she couldn't help herself. He was the one who provided the pleasure and who was constantly on her mind, driving her insane and making her horny. And now his fingers were gratifying her like no one's ever before. She had to admit that he knew very well how to do his job and she cursed herself for underrating him because if she had known what she knew now, she would have given in to the temptation a lot earlier.

Tony tried to ignore the way she used his name to voice her satisfaction and started pressing on her clit even more forcefully, not realizing it just made her to moan even louder and causing him only problems. He was amazed with the way she was fighting with her release because he thought she was horny enough to shatter around his fingers practically immediately. She apparently had stronger staying power than he thought.

At least she wasn't looking at him, she was so much engrossed in enjoying the pleasure and delight that her eyes were firmly closed. It was only her mouth and the sounds she made with it what was making him rather nervous. He felt she was on the edge, he just had to survive few minutes in addition and then this all will be over and he could take a very cold shower in his bathroom.

However, when his cock twitched, giving him the signal he was losing it, he knew that he had to stop the moaning of hers. He didn't mind the moaning itself but the fact it was his name she tirelessly repeated, didn't make things any easier. "OK, this isn't helping." He uttered and pulled his fingers out of her, wanting to step away from her but suddenly found out that she locked her legs around the upper part of his body to prevent him to do so.

He was imprisoned in the embrace of her legs but it didn't seem she registered he stopped with his treatment because she was still writhing on the piano, moaning his name and totally lost in the ecstasy. He tried to call out her name once, twice but he didn't get any reaction from her. And because he was getting desperate, he guessed that the best option was to talk with her face to face.

He took her by her waist and lifted her limp body up from the piano, immediately shifting his hands on her back to support her and get her into the sitting position. She arched in front of him, not really understanding what was happening because even though she heard him in distance calling her name, she didn't pay too much attention to it. But she used her legs, now wrapped around his back to sit up and keep the balance.

"Ziva." He tried to get her attention and make her to look at him because she seemed to be in some kind of trance and he really didn't know how to snap her out of it.

She slowly opened her eyes which she closed a while ago and gazed at him. Surge of uncontrollable lust washed over her when she gazed into his face because the only thing she could think about was his lips. His perfect, full and marvelous lips she so much wanted to kiss. And not only kiss, she wanted to feel them all over her body, she wanted to nibble them and bite them, drink them and suck them until he forgets his own name.

She wanted to express her gratitude for what he was doing for her, that he sacrificed himself and decided to give her the satisfaction she craved for. She didn't think because she wasn't able to form any coherent thought through the sensational haze he created and that was currently surrounding her. It clouded her mind and she wasn't even aware that his fingers no longer pleased her.

Tony was glad she looked at him despite the uncertainty he felt because of the gaze she was giving him. He really needed to stop for a while and convince her to abandon the way she was portraying her pleasure. "Look, if I'm supposed to..." He began but didn't have the chance the finish because he was rudely interrupted.

Well, rudely interrupted... He had to admit that it was actually nice and really pleasant. In the moment she saw his lips to move as he started to talk, she leaned forward, grabbing his head by his chin to prevent him from turning away and crashed her lips on his, aggressively kissing him and not giving him any chance to defy. Her legs around him clenched as she tried to press him closer to her.

He could only moan, at first in surprise because he didn't expect it, then in protest because she cut him off and then in pleasure because kissing her was sinfully amazing. He responded with his lips against hers naturally and immediately, taking her up on her offer and intertwining his tongue with hers, challenging her to the battle for dominance which she gratefully accepted.

His hands gripped her sides, trying to draw the energy from her but it slowly dawned on him that this kiss shouldn't have happened. He tried to stop her, letting groans of protest out of his mouth but it seemed she was firmly glued to his lips, not wanting to let him go as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He succumbed to it for a second but then new determination arose in him and he managed to pull her away from him.

He looked at her, trying to catch his breath but she didn't pay him any attention as she chose his neck as her next target. He could just watch as she bent down and started to suck on his pulse point, tickling it with her tongue, earning a groan from him in delight. He shook his head lightly in attempt to make the dizziness go away because what she was able to do to him with her kiss was incomprehensible for him.

"If I'm supposed to survive it, you have to stop with this." He finally continued in his thought as he grabbed rather violently her head and tore it off his neck, pushing her back to her previous sitting position on the piano.

She just cheekily licked her lips and played with his T-shirt but he soon stopped her, gripping her hands as well. He needed to tell her what exactly his problem was and why she had to stop with what she was doing and for that he needed her full attention. Not that it was helping – she didn't try to fight with him but the way she was looking at him was enough for him to know that she was out of her mind.

"And you have to stop moaning my name." He begged her, his eyes pleading her to quit using his name in such way and revealing how affected he actually was by all of this. Even though his self-control was highly trained, he wasn't made of stone after all.

Upon hearing those words, her eyes finally settled on his face and she started to fully perceive his suffering. He looked so adorably vulnerable and she knew that if she took advantage of it, he would be hers. But she had to start thinking about consequences and the inevitable fallout after all of this. Because she just let him to do something she would have never allowed him to do, certainly not in their state of relationship.

However, it flattered her a lot that he was so much affected with the way she let him know how much she enjoyed the way he was pleasing her with his fingers. And that he was doing his job so right, she just wanted to give him the proof of it. Because she couldn't even remember when she had felt such amazing satisfaction like right now. So the moaning was the least she could do to express what she was feeling.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders but her eyes were revealing that she wasn't sorry for it, not in the least.

Tony chuckled sarcastically and deeply inhaled. "Yeah, like if I've ever believed that." He uttered, not meaning it in a bad way. He just wanted to express somehow his desperation and his inability to believe she moaned his name just because she couldn't stop herself so it was unwitting. He was sure about her intentions so that meant she moaned his name because she wanted him to get aroused by it.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, Ziva wondering whether this meant she crossed the line and she wouldn't get her satisfaction while Tony tried to imagine the most terrible things he has ever seen in his life to calm his libido down. He wanted to finish what he started, it would be unfair to her. Besides, he highly doubted she would just allow him to go away like that and not to give her what she wanted.

He could see the growing impatience in her face but he still needed some time to get himself under control before he could return back to pleasing her. He released her hands and snuggled up to her body, hiding his head into her lap, leaning it against her stomach. He didn't suppose it might have some other meaning for her, he just needed some kind of comfort and her body was always able to do it, despite her current state of want.

His hands settled on her thighs, massaging them gently and giving her the assurance that after he will get a grip of himself, they will continue but he needed a little while for it. She did her best not to show how much she was eager for her release and understood his demand to give him some peace so she fought with her body as best she could to prevent herself from any kind of reaction on his closeness, movement of his hands and the fact his breath fanned her lap.

She actually felt sorry for him because she knew very well what he was experiencing. Now he had to understand why she made so many advances at him, why she totally lost it and demeaned herself in front of him by begging him for at least this kind of gratification. She felt like that for two months straight – without any break because even though she didn't see him, he was constantly on her mind and to expel him seemed to be impossible.

It was her sympathy towards him what caused that she suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands. She wasn't sure whether she was allowed to touch him, afraid that it might cause him even more trouble. She put them on his back, rubbing it to soothe him and provide the comfort he needed as she unclenched her legs from around him and put them back on the piano keys. He just sighed contentedly, reveling in the intimacy of the moment, knowing that he probably won't get any other like this one anytime soon.

Ziva was aware of the intimacy as well and what shocked her was that she didn't feel the urge to push him away. It felt suddenly so domestic like few minutes ago when he played on the piano. It was a strange mixture of serenity, contentment and calmness wrapped up in a love, disturbed only by the storm outside. If it wasn't for the fact she was extremely horny and almost on the brink with her release, she would give it a thought and maybe reformulated her feelings for him.

She went further and her fingers buried into his hair, kneading his scalp, forcing him to purr. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted but he loved when she weaved her fingers through his hair so much, it was always his weak point. He relished in every millisecond of it, giving up the fight against the sounds that were forming deep inside him. What he didn't expect was the affect it would have on him. Instead of turning him on, it was probably the most consoling touch he has ever experienced.

"You're gonna be death of me one day, really." He whined, not at all accusingly but he began to feel so confused with her, it was getting unbearable. At first all of her actions were making him aroused but now it suddenly seemed that when she added a bit of piece of love into it, it felt exactly how it was supposed to feel. This wasn't just the sexual tension, it had the depth for calling it lovingness or amorousness.

She chuckled slightly, knowing that he didn't mean in a bad way but more like a voicing his own desperation and confusion. She just casually continued to play with his hair, hoping that she was doing right and it really was helping him to calm down. She realized that if she was supposed to get what she wanted, she had to listen to him and follow his rules and that she had to stop with everything that might give him some impression she was seducing him again.

_**The End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**So, first part of the smut is behind us... :) Hope you liked it and that I fulfilled your wish, although probably not in a way you might thought the beginning of this story. And don't forget - there's another part, we're not at the end yet.**

**Anyway, we're getting even more graphic in the next chapter so be prepared. ;) She will get what she wants, you don't have to worry about that. And Tony will be more than happy to give it to her...**

**Until then – have a nice week and see you next Monday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Yay, Monday is here! And with it second part of the smut! :) You're all crazy to know how it ends, aren't you? ;) However, my dear readers – this is the last chapter before the end – only one chapter remains...**

**Special thanks belong this time to ****Com2meZT**** whose PM made me cry and I have to thank her again for what she wrote me. I have never got such appreciation like this one and I still haven't found the right words how to express my gratitude enough, it will probably take me an eternity. Thank you again so much for it, I'm so glad that you perceive the stories I write the way you do and that you read between the lines and see the things I put there but didn't literally write them. :) It's a wonderful gift and a writer can only be thankful for such a reader.**

**Oh and ****Eve**** – good luck in the next year on college! :) Hope the start today wasn't painful and if it was, then I hope this chapter will brighten your day. :)**

**So, here it goes! Enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, nor do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

"_You're gonna be death of me one day, really." He whined, not at all accusingly but he began to feel so confused with her, it was getting unbearable. At first all of her actions were making him aroused but now it suddenly seemed that when she added a bit of piece of love into it, it felt exactly how it was supposed to feel. This wasn't just the sexual tension, it had the depth for calling it lovingness or amorousness._

_She chuckled slightly, knowing that he didn't mean in a bad way but more like a voicing his own desperation and confusion. She just casually continued to play with his hair, hoping that she was doing right and it really was helping him to calm down. She realized that if she was supposed to get what she wanted, she had to listen to him and follow his rules and that she had to stop with everything that might give him some impression she was seducing him again._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

After few minutes of silence, Tony finally recuperated and was truly confident that he'll be able to make it without getting aroused once more. He stopped the movements of his hands and lifted his head up to look at her, sighing deeply to ease the tension in his muscles. He hoped she won't give him another greedy gaze which made his knees go weak everytime he saw it.

And she completely surprised him because she fulfilled his wish. She just sat there, her fingers shifting from his hair on his face and tracing them across his skin lovingly, sending him small sweet smile when her eyes met his. It might have been just another attempt to mask her true intentions but this time she seemed genuinely even-tempered. Like if she just waited for his sign when they will continue, she didn't try to push him.

He palmed her cheek with his right hand, stroking it with his thumb gently and just watching her eyes. He knew he was trying to find the answer for his question there, the answer he wanted to hear for so long – that she loved him back. It couldn't be just the fact she physically wanted him what made her to feel so horny and desirous of him. There had to be something more deeper, something she felt in her heart but was afraid to let it out, he was sure of it. All he needed was to dredge it up.

Nonetheless, this wasn't the right time and he knew it. This night was about giving her the satisfaction she craved for because she needed to clear her head out of such thoughts so she could finally consider whether it was really worth to throw away her worries and risk everything they had. Whether the relationship between them could really work and they could have their happily ever after.

Ziva sent him another smile when her fingers brushed his lips, wanting so much to kiss him but knowing that it would destroy everything so she rather abandoned her intention. It was better to return back to what they were doing a while ago because the way he was looking at her was distracting her from her primal need. And she wanted to solve this problem finally.

She slowly started to lay back down on the piano, totally giving in to him once again. Her hands went back around her head as her hair spread around it as well and she closed her eyes for a second. Then she looked on the ceiling currently illuminated by lighting and deeply inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes closed after that for the last time and she just patiently waited for him to get back to his job.

Tony couldn't help than admire the way she was laying down her body even though it was covered with the T-shirt. She still looked fabulous and he couldn't believe she was letting him to do all of this. Above all he couldn't believe he allowed to himself to do this. But he'd already started and it seemed just natural to him that he would finish his work, whatever it cost.

And to prevent another arousal of his body and to give her quickly what she wanted so they could finally get back to normal, he invited a new way how to please her. He dropped down on the bench at the piano, sitting on it and face to face with her open lap. If what he did few minutes ago went beyond his wildest dreams, then now he was about to cross boundaries he could just fantasize about until now.

She didn't register he sat down, she was too caught up in keeping to lie completely still because with each passing second when he was doing nothing, it was harder and harder. Then she felt his hands to grab her by her knee pits as he spread her legs even wider and umpteenth wave of heat washed over her together with burning curiosity. But she didn't open her eyes to look what he was doing because the suspense was just too great to pass it up.

He knew he will probably regret this very soon but it was the easiest way how to make her to lose control and leave him finally be. He rolled the T-shirt up a bit so he could have a better access to her entrance, once again welcomed by the scorching heat radiating from it. Very dangerous waters, indeed. But the temptation was too overwhelming and since they sort of crossed almost every line this night, he didn't see any problem in it.

He bent his head down and smelled the moisture that was dripping out of her pussy which held the aroma so unique only for her. When he thought he was sure that she still had some flavors he had yet to find out and taste, he wasn't kidding. This was the flavor he was dying to taste for years and now he finally had the chance. So take advantage of it when she decided to submit herself to him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He lightly teased her folds with his nose and she let out a soft moan, wrongly thinking that it was his finger. She didn't have any idea what he was about to do because her eyes were still firmly closed. Besides, since she decided to play according to his rules, she tried to do her best to prevent herself from using his name. And it was taking all of her willpower because she wasn't used to hold herself back so much.

Her eyes, however, flew open swiftly and a loud groan escaped her mouth in the moment he stuck out his tongue and licked the juices inside her. She managed to lift her head up while her hands curled into fists to look at him and when she saw his head bent down in between her legs, she knew she wasn't mistaken. He really opted for pleasing her with his mouth.

Her back arched and her head fell back on the piano when he licked her intimate parts thoroughly, grazing his rough tongue across it, sucking in all the moisture he could find. He totally made impossible for her to come up with some coherent thought, the only thing she was able to produce was a guttural scream. She even forgot about some moaning, screaming was the only thing that was helping her to voice the delight she was experiencing.

He hummed in appreciation as he rolled the sweetness of hers across his tongue, memorizing every detail he could recognize so he would never forget the way she tasted. It was probably his only chance how to find it out so it was no surprise he didn't hesitate. He couldn't even describe the flavor – it was just so full of her but not in the way he always imagined, it held something familiar but also something completely new he hasn't known yet.

All he knew that he wanted to taste it again and again and again. He knew it was wrong, that he was supposed to hold himself back because after she'll get what she wants, things will return in the state they were before. She will pretend that none of this ever happened and if he was supposed to continue working alongside her, he had to do the same. Because to look at her and recall the way her body was writhing in front of him or to listen to her and remember the way she moaned his name or screamed in pleasure, was just too dangerous and too inappropriate for their job. He might stop control himself and do something very stupid.

But to abstain when she was so openly offering herself to him, seemed to be culpable sin so he rather accepted it and enjoyed every second of it. He licked and licked, not able to stop himself and utterly eating her up like if it was his job to clean up the wetness she produced. He didn't see, he didn't hear, he didn't think – his senses were totally suppressed, the only one that worked was his sense of taste.

For Ziva it was getting rather difficult to keep herself at bay because what he was able to do with the mouth of his, she wasn't able to comprehend. Her hands griped her hair, almost tearing it off as she desperately tried to fight and maintain her self-control which was slowly but certainly fading away. She didn't think she would ever experience something so amazing, something so powerful, something so mind-blowing.

But this way she would probably lose her hair soon so she tried to find something better to hold on. She made every effort to find something solid, something firm that would help her to keep on fighting and lasting as much as possible. Luckily, she found safeguard in the form of the piano beneath her as she gripped its rims on each side, lifting her hips a bit, meeting with his tongue that rubbed her pussy. All of this while moaning loudly because all of the satisfaction he was giving her was making her to voice it.

He shifted his hands from her legs where he tried to prevent her from any movement so the only thing she could do with them was to curl her toes and grabbed her by her waist, stopping the way she was moving with her hips. Not that he minded it but it was distracting him a bit and he didn't want to allow himself to think, it was too dangerous to let his brain work because in such case, he would be probably terrified with what he was doing right now. And especially to whom.

She tried so much to focus her mind and avert herself from moaning his name or using his name in general but he didn't make any easier for her. With each move of his fantastically rough tongue, she was losing another layer of her self-restraint and her ability to watch what she was letting out of her mouth. It was just too great battle for her to observe everything and try to curb it.

So in the moment he stuck his tongue inside her, teasing her and immediately scooping the new stream of juices she involuntarily let to leak out, she yelped his name. And then again as she began to concentrate on fighting against the release and totally forgot he had begged her to stop moaning his name. It was unstoppable and she could do nothing to prevent it. To be honest, she didn't even know where she was getting the strength to even say something because her mouth was totally dry and her throat was tightened.

She repeated his name like if it was some kind of magic formula, she invoked him because the pleasure he was providing to her could be described only with one word – divine. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the rims of the piano to keep herself lying and her head tossed from side to side in hopelessness. He was driving her insane like nobody else before and in a way she knew only he could.

He thrust with his tongue in and out, imitating the previous movements of his fingers inside her even though he couldn't get that deep. He heard her to shriek his name aloud but didn't care right now. He knew very well what he was doing to her and what he was making her feel so he resigned that he could stop her. It was just a matter of few seconds before she will reach her release.

And he proved it was his aim after all when he again licked her intimate parts thoroughly and swirled the tip of his tongue across her clit. He could only imagine the sight at her as she was wriggling with her body, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and the way she was biting her lip to stifle her moans which wasn't helping at all. It was even harder to prevent her from moving because she tried to jerk with her body rather stubbornly.

But he made even the last defense wall of hers to crumble and forced her to lose the battle she tried to fight against her orgasm. Her deafening scream bearing his name echoed in the apartment, not even the storm outside could drown out the mighty vocal expression of pleasure she let out of her mouth in the moment he sank his teeth into her clit, finishing her with biting it and wiggling his tongue across it in attempt to make her totally lose control.

At first she was climbing on top of the mountain, perceiving only the bliss that enveloped her as the first wave of her release hit her in the form of a huge blast. Her mind was somewhere in the clouds, soaring and flying, then floating across the sky as her vision was blurred and darkened by the euphoria that was raging through her whole body and she could swear she reached heaven.

Then she let herself to jump off of the peak of the mountain and was freely falling down but she never hit the ground. Only another wave of darkness surrounded her because even though her eyes were wide open in awe, completely astonished with the powerful orgasm she was just experiencing, she couldn't see anything. Her body was totally limp, no energy remained in her. The only bodily function that was preserving was her breathing.

When she finally started to get back to her normal state, scrambling back on the surface from the black hole she was immersed in, she finally registered that he was prolonging her pleasure by carrying on with his actions. It was like if he was drinking from some fountain until there wasn't any drop to suck in. And it seemed that he minutely enjoyed it as much as possible.

However, everything nice has to see its end and so when he concluded that he probably tasted everything he could and drank up everything until the last drop, he straightened up and looked at the result of his job while still playing with her juices in his mouth. He needed to burn this image into his head to remember it forever so he could cherish some memory on this night. He knew that in the near future, this won't probably happen again.

The sight was breathtaking – the last waves of pleasure were still making her tremble as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was blinking rapidly in attempt to make the blackness go away because she wanted to see clearly. Her hands finally stopped gripping the piano as she buried them into her hair, whimpering sexily and smiling widely.

He admired the view she was offering to him, slipping his hands from her waist on her legs, massaging her calves gently and waiting for her to recover. Fortunately for him, he didn't get aroused as he thought he might. His self-control was rather strong and he was able to get his work done even though he had to admit that if she tried assault him with another seducing attempt, he would yield.

He began to wonder what will happen next, whether they will just go to sleep or they will talk about it or whatever. He suddenly didn't know how to behave. He didn't want to make things awkward between them but this thing was unforgettable and even though he probably was able to pretend that nothing happened when they were in work, he knew that in the moment he would be alone with her, all of his attempts to forget about it would be gone.

He really couldn't get this out of his head ever in his life even if she gave him some kind of oblivion potion. He has never seen her like that and he had to admit he liked it a lot. She opened up to him, maybe more than he expected, she let him to do something he could only just dream and fantasize about. He found new and essential part of Ziva David and he didn't want to give it up. Because that was exactly what he was afraid of – after she finally got what she wanted, even though not exactly in the way she wished for, she might reject him forever because she didn't want anything else with him.

Nevertheless, it was worth it – to yield and provide her the satisfaction she was dying for. It was an amazing moment, he reveled in every second of it and he was satisfied with himself that he was able to meet with her expectations. Despite the fact he was the one who had to hold himself back mostly, he was unimaginably glad for that he actually did it. At least one of his fantasies about her was fulfilled.

But then another question he dreaded the most appeared in his head – _what if this kind of satisfaction wasn't enough for her?_ Regardless what he just gave her, he still couldn't cross the imaginary line and to have sex with her. Until now, he was just accepting his role of the man who would gratify her need but it all happened according to his rules, he was the one in control.

However, how he remarked – _what if she tries it on him again? What if she tries to seduce him?_ He was really on the brink, in spite of his firm and strong self-restraint. He was even afraid of a small, tiny kiss that could make him to forget about everything and just to take her in his arms and show her how much he exactly wanted her. He was getting desperate as he tried to find some good defense against her possible amorous assaults.

But before he could extend the range of his worries, he furrowed his eyebrows at the sounds she suddenly started to make and looked at her surprisingly. She had one hand thrown across her eyes while the other played unconsciously with her hair but that wasn't the important thing right now. The most important thing was her laugh. For whatever reason, she was laughing happily, sighing in joy everytime she decided that her lungs weren't able to take it and she had to take another breath.

"Are you OK?" He asked her carefully, not wanting to pull her out of her reverie because he loved when she laughed but he was also concerned about her and the sudden change he almost didn't register.

She had to try pretty hard to stop laughing for a while to reply on his question. She just couldn't believe to all of this – that he actually did it and gave her what she wanted, that he gave her the satisfaction she so much needed. Her mind was so free all of a sudden, she had the feeling she could fly if she wanted. It was just so liberating and joyful feeling she couldn't quite describe. All she knew was that she has never felt so amazingly. Moreover, the tension she felt for the whole two months was finally relieved. It worked, her mind was clear.

"Very much OK. I mean, I just..." She answered and started to laugh heartily once again, expressing her contentment and enjoying the way he was caressing her calves.

"Eight years... Eight freaking years... I longed for this..." She sighed dreamily, still not able to come up with some intelligible sentence. Her dream, her wishes, her craving – it was finally satisfied. Vast majority of what she felt towards him since the day they've met, no matter whether it had sexual subtext or not, was fulfilled. It was hell of a time to get to this point but it surpassed all her expectations.

Tony's face held an expression of surprise at first, feeling truly flattered and rather astonished that she wanted him for so long. After all those years when he asked himself whether it was just him who physically desired her, whether she even thought about him this way and whether all the teasing and flirty-banter wasn't just imagined, he finally got his proof that she felt the same all along.

He couldn't help the smile that crept into his face, replacing the amazement there. He felt flattered, pleased and acclaimed because to know with certainty that the desire for one another was mutual, was indescribably wonderful feeling. Furthermore, she didn't try to hide it anymore, she accepted it and admitted it unabashedly and that meant she didn't think it was wrong.

_**The End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

**So, second part of the smut is behind us... :) Hope you liked it. Now, the only thing that remains**** is the inevitable fallout. Curious what will happen? You'll find out in the next chapter which is the last one as well. :)**

**Have a nice week everyone and see you next Monday! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**So, the last chapter is here, guys! :) Thank you all for your reviews on the last one, I know that this story is a bit frustrating (and trust me, you will want to shoot me on the end) but I love to write such things. :D**

**As for your wishes and pleas to get them together, read the second part of the A/N below the chapter. **

**Thank all my loyal readers and reviewers – ****Athenalarissa****, ****Azucar**** (****Sugar****), ****Celestrial Moon****, ****Com2meZT****, ****Mine1986****, ****Miss Suave****, ****ncistivafanforever****,**** Tivaheartbreak****, ****trixie111****, ****Sue Dooley****, ****VendelaGraci**** and of course ****BertandTiva**** (****Eve****)! You're wonderful and terrific people who always read and review my stories and I'm so grateful to you for all the feedback! :)**

**Thanks also to other people who reviewed, followed or favorited this story as well as just stopped by to read. It was a wonderful ride with you again and I'm looking forward to meet with you in a new story of mine I'm currently writing. :) Thank you so much for your expressed support and just for everything, you're amazing!**

**Now, on with the chapter – welcome to the inevitable fallout... :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters, neither do I own Pretty Woman.**

* * *

_**Pianoforte**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

"_Eight years... Eight freaking years... I longed for this..." She sighed dreamily, still not able to come up with some intelligible sentence. Her dream, her wishes, her craving – it was finally satisfied. Vast majority of what she felt towards him since the day they've met, no matter whether it had sexual subtext or not, was fulfilled. It was hell of a time to get to this point but it surpassed all her expectations._

_Tony's face held an expression of surprise at first, feeling truly flattered and rather astonished that she wanted him for so long. After all those years when he asked himself whether it was just him who physically desired her, whether she even thought about him this way and whether all the teasing and flirty-banter wasn't just imagined, he finally got his proof that she felt the same all along._

_He couldn't help the smile that crept into his face, replacing the amazement there. He felt flattered, pleased and acclaimed because to know with certainty that the desire for one another was mutual, was indescribably wonderful feeling. Furthermore, she didn't try to hide it anymore, she accepted it and admitted it unabashedly and that meant she didn't think it was wrong._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

Ziva meanwhile pulled herself together enough to attempt to sit up, hoping her arms won't betray her because she was still rather weak and dazed. It felt so unbelievable what one powerful orgasm could do to her, especially when it was provided by the man she wanted so much and for such a long time. She knew she couldn't forget about this night ever in her life. Especially when she didn't have too many pleasant memories and this one was one of the nicest memories she could even remember.

"Not to mention that these two last months were living hell." She remarked with a sigh while trying to lift her flabby body up, accusing him of making her feel horny for more than sixty days and forcing her to throw herself at him countless times before he finally yielded. Not in a way she exactly wanted but still.

She accepted his hand he offered to her to help her to get into the sitting position as she was finally able to unglue her body from the piano and sit up straight, hiding her lap from him because she put her legs back together. She raked her hair and wiped off the beads of sweat on her forehead as a result of her fighting against her release. The dizziness still lasted so she closed her eyes for a little while to make the blood flow properly in her head.

Her brain finally started to work thanks to it and she suddenly realized that he didn't say anything and the silence was killing her. Sure, there was still the storm outside but it seemed it was slowly calming down – the thunderbolts were just occasional and the rain wasn't that intensive as it was. It was like if the intensity of the storm went hand in hand with her effort to get what she wanted. And now when she was finally satisfied, the storm was subsiding.

She blinked with her eyes and opened them, immediately locking her gaze with his. She didn't have to wonder anymore why he kept his mouth shut because the emotions were written all over his face. She saw the uncertainty, the hesitance and the sudden self-consciousness very clearly and it didn't take her long to realize he didn't know how to behave now. That he wasn't sure what he could and couldn't do or say, that she will probably want more or on the contrary – order to him to forget about it all.

She had to smile at his face and how he looked so timid and tentative because it was totally adorable. He had almost the puppy's eyes look she secretly loved so much and that always softened her usually strong attitude. It was also an assuring smile because she wanted him to know that she appreciated a lot what he just did and that she definitely didn't plan to behave to him somewhat angrily but actually the other way around – she wanted to swallow him with gratitude.

She raised her hand and reached with it into his hair, weaving it lovingly and gratefully, the smile never leaving her face. She wanted to assure him that he didn't have anything to worry about and in this case she was sure that actions were better than words. Words could cause some argument and she didn't want to argue with him, not to mention that she didn't even have the strength to discuss anything.

He closed his eyes for a moment, purring in delight when he felt her fingers to play with his hair and opened them again to look at her when she spoke up. "Thank you." She told him, slipping her fingers on his ear and cheek, watching him intently and smiling at him sweetly. She even rather voiced her appreciation, just to make things clear, because she knew this was a huge sacrifice from him.

Tony cracked a smile when he realized that he didn't have to worry, at least in this very moment and leaned unconsciously into her caresses. "You're welcome." He replied, his eyes again shining with their usual twinkling sparkle, revealing that he actually liked very much what he did and that he didn't regret it.

It sort of boosted her hopes again – not that she was still horny but she didn't want to give up of her greatest desire. She sent him another smile and shifted her fingers on his lips, tracing the skin on them in attempt to memorize every detail. It was the very same mouth which provided her the unbelievable pleasure and all she knew was that she wanted to kiss it, not to find out whether his kiss still felt the same but because she wanted to express her thanks also to this part of his body which he was able to so marvelously use.

She tilted her head and started to lean down for a kiss, her eyes travelling between his eyes and lips to show him her intention. He saw it and even though he wanted to kiss her as well, he was still afraid of it. He was scared of the reaction that might be caused by it so he rather pulled away a little bit and tried to look completely normal like if nothing serious happened.

"Actually, it's I who should say thank you." He said quickly when she didn't stop her movements and continued to bring her head closer to his.

She postponed her plan for a little while but still remained in her current position, wrapping her hands around his neck to be sure he won't try to escape. She was just curious for what he wanted to thank her since it was her she got something from him after she begged him to do it. In her eyes he didn't have anything to thank for, he could reject her and leave her, he didn't have to care about her suffering. Yet, he did and for that she was thankful.

"Really? How's that?" She asked him curiously, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, watching as another wave of uncertainty and probably fear washed over him. It was obvious he wanted to prevent her from kissing him and that's why he said what he said.

"Hey, I'm the movie fan here." He laughed nervously, trying to come up with something very quickly and ignore her luscious voice that was still darkened with the lust.

"And uh... this particular scene from Pretty Woman is actually my favorite." He added, hinting again how much this situation resembled to the movie they've both seen numerous times.

She giggled which was something he totally didn't expect but had to return the smile because he loved when she was so relaxed and so natural. It was a rare occasion when he saw her like that, without any sign of inner misery or that she was haunted by some past memories or nightmares. And it made him feel a lot better that it was him who was able to make her to forget about it all, even for a little while.

"I'm glad I helped to fulfill one of your fantasies then." She said, licking her lips seductively and wondering what other fantasies he had about her and whether they resembled to hers when it came to him.

His heart almost stopped as set of rather nasty images appeared in his head out of nowhere. She didn't even have any idea what was sometimes happening in the mind of his. How shameless, depraved and smutty situations he envisioned when he looked at her or just thought about her. His sexual fantasies regarding her were always rather rich and colorful and truth to be told that to make her scream his name while experiencing the pleasure on his piano really _was_ one of his fantasies.

He watched completely stunned how she darted her tongue out and moistened her lips properly, inching her face and their mouths even closer. He couldn't help it and started to lean in for a kiss as well because it seemed as a wonderful idea after all. They both wanted it and he stopped to think about some consequences since his mind was preoccupied with steamy thoughts.

Their lips met with a surge of electricity and Ziva didn't hesitate to set the pace in which they moved their mouths against each other. Her soft moan didn't escape his notice and it encouraged him to use his hands. Since her hair fell over her head, he tried to remove them out of his face, tucking them behind her ears. But he took his time, he enjoyed the smoothness of it between his fingers because he loved her untamed brown curls.

He palmed her cheeks and let out a moan of himself when he deepened the kiss while she raked her fingers across his skull, down on his neck and then back up. She was arousing such amazing sensations in him, he couldn't quite comprehend it. The love for her streamed through his veins ceaselessly and even though he knew she was kissing him just to thank him for what he just did for her, he couldn't stop the feeling that there was something more behind it.

That passion, the effort and the energy she was spending to show him her gratitude was insinuating something deeper, something more significant than pure lust. He couldn't be mistaken, he was practically one hundred percent sure of it. His heart jumped with joy but he knew he had to keep himself down and not to start pushing her about the unresolved issue between them. This night wasn't about it, it was more about her gratification by which he could show her that the thing between them wasn't meaningless.

She moaned deeply when he took the initiative and opened her mouth to him completely when his tongue demanded the entrance. His magnificent and skilful tongue intertwined with hers and she had a hard time to keep herself sitting on the piano. She almost fell down into his lap because she was leaning her whole upper bodily part to him so she could enjoy the kiss as much as possible.

Moreover, he grabbed her by her neck and with the change of the angle he was pulling her head down more forcefully. She put her hands on his shoulders to prevent herself from crashing down into his crotch even though she wanted it like nothing else. But this kiss was about thanking him, not seducing him. She could try that later. And judging by the ferocity he was giving into the kiss, she had a chance to be successful.

Tony sensed that it was getting out of his hands, that he was enjoying this kiss too much than it was appropriate. But he couldn't help himself, her lips were sinfully addicting and he would do anything in the world or give up of everything he owned just to taste them again. His lungs were burning as they screamed for the so much needed oxygen but he couldn't bring himself to inhale properly.

In the moment he almost resigned and reconciled with the fact she will probably end up on him and in his bed, both naked of course, she suddenly saved him from his own overactive filthy imagination by breaking the kiss. His body welcomed the fresh air and he felt as she took a deep breath as well. He expected she will start to drink his lips again but another kiss didn't come.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, realizing she was watching him with a silly face. "You are one of a kind, Anthony DiNozzo." She breathed out with a sigh, expressing her gratefulness over his previous actions.

She highly doubted that any other man would be able to sacrifice himself so much, leave his feelings behind and give her what she so much desired and not seeking or demanding anything in return. It was selfless fulfillment of her own selfish plea. He did it without any ulterior motives, he did it just because he wasn't able to stand when she was suffering, he did what she asked him to do just because that was what he always did.

He chuckled delightedly because it flattered him a lot and nuzzled her nose with his own. He would do anything for her because he loved her and even though it pained him not to know whether she felt the same or that she was afraid of letting it go, he didn't have the heart to deny her anything. He knew it was probably wrong, that he should have more respect to himself but love was blind.

He winked at her and smiled at her in his typical DiNozzo way as an answer because he couldn't find the right words how to express himself better. She smiled back at him in return, her fingers shifting on the nape of his neck and toying with his hair playfully. He noticed her greedy look as another wave of desire washed over her and all she could look at, were his lips.

His face turned serious when he realized she will probably try to kiss him again which she did immediately after the realization dawned on him. She didn't give him any chance to defy, she just attached her lips to his and started kissing him with a renewed passion and uncontrollable vigor. The only possibility he had, was to comply with her wish and submit to it but he was still on alert, ready to stop her if it took some direction he wouldn't love to follow.

She moved up on the piano without breaking the kiss so she was sitting right in front of him and she spread her legs again to get a better access to his mouth. Her fingers buried into his hair and he moaned in pleasure. She took advantage of it and shoved her tongue into his mouth without asking for permission. He could just grip her neck but immediately loosened the clench since he didn't want to leave any marks on her delicious throat.

The moaning she started with every movement of her lips against his, pointing out her need for him with the way how their tongues battled for dominance and the vibrating sounds it was causing, made him realize that she turned into a seductress again. She wanted to make him to give in to the temptation because she was pretty aware that he had to have some problems with his self-control. She wanted to take advantage of his vulnerable state.

But he couldn't let her to do it even though his body screamed for her. He gave her what she needed, this would be just some icing on the cake they both longed for but the fact he provided her with the satisfaction didn't mean he was willing to cross the line. He still had some dignity and he wasn't that weak to yield. His feelings for her were strong and after what just happened between them, they were even stronger.

So he managed to unglue her mouth from his for a little while. "Ziva..." He tried it but was silenced immediately by another kiss because she apparently wasn't interested in what he wanted to say. All that had some meaning for her was his mouth.

His stubbornness, however, didn't let him to give up so easily and he again used his strength to unstuck her from his face. "I think..." It was the only thing he let out of his mouth as she whimpered whiningly, took him by his chin and kissed him rather violently, not giving him a chance to pull back.

It was like if she found her new favorite meal because she obstinately refused to give up his lips. She relentlessly continued to devour them, biting them, tracing her tongue across them like if it was the most scrumptious dessert in the world. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted, she totally lost herself in the sensations she was experiencing thanks to his luscious kiss because in her opinion – his kiss was the best thing she has ever had the chance to taste.

She was getting out of control, not even her need for the oxygen didn't interested her enough to let go of his mouth. Tony, however, began have problems with breathing. She was secured to his lips and probably even some kind of crowbar wasn't able to pry her off. He tried to moan in protest to give her a sign that he needed to breathe but she just swallowed it all, reaching with her tongue deeper inside his throat.

But her primal instincts kicked in as her head started to spin without the fresh air in her lungs and her brain and she reluctantly broke the kiss with a smack. They were both breathing heavily, sucking in the precious air they both so much needed for living. Nonetheless, the way she massaged the nape of his neck gave him a certainty that she wasn't entirely done with him.

So he made use of this opportunity when she finally came to her senses for a little while and tried to speak up. "We should... Go to..." He managed to say between deep breaths, continuing in his sentence he started few seconds ago but she didn't let him to finish. In the moment she registered he was trying to tell her something, her hot moist mouth was on his, interrupting him again.

But this time he didn't relent, he was determined to finally put an end to this. He understood she wanted to kiss him to express her thanks but this was crossing the line he didn't want to overstep. He had to again remind her that they were playing according to his rules and he was supposed to be the one in control. She obviously wasn't the reasonable one tonight so he had to play the role of the person with the responsibility.

He pushed her away from him rather roughly and forcibly to show her that she had to stop with her current actions and that he meant it totally seriously. "Go to sleep." He said with firm determination, holding her neck to thwart her possible attempt of kissing him.

Ziva just whimpered because she missed his swollen toothsome lips immediately, her mind totally blank because all she could think about was how to have a taste even more from the depths of his mouth. Even though she got what she wanted and she wasn't so horny anymore, her need for him however grew. After the satisfaction he just gave her, she realized she could live from it for the rest of her life but she also wanted more.

She started to wonder what was behind his behavior and why he shoved her away like that. Then her ears caught the word 'sleep' and she immediately grinned, ignoring his hands on her neck. "Yeah, sleep. Together." She breathed out, her voice thickened by the lust as her heart threatened to explode with the joy that he finally yielded and wanted to go with this further.

However, she got a very cold shower when he took her hands, unwrapped it from around his neck and put them between their bodies as he disapprovingly shook with his head. "_Just_ to sleep." He clarified sternly, putting an emphasis on the first word to show her that this little game between them just ended. He was tired of it, really.

Her excitement cooled down and her brain again started to work thanks to it. The desire disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by hurt that pierced through her heart. It was painful rejection, a horrible one but she knew she couldn't blame him. She completely stopped control herself and unfortunately, he still knew how great mistake it would be if they actually slept together.

She yanked out her hands from his grip and straightened back up. "Right. Just to sleep." She confirmed fretfully, embracing her body with her arms in attempt to protect herself because she suddenly felt very cold and very vulnerable.

She was mad and hurt, but she was angry mostly at herself. Not that she regretted what happened few minutes ago, never in her life. She practically forced him to do it and she couldn't be happier with it because it was truly an amazing experience but she was constantly getting her hopes up. She was so hopeful of him changing his opinion that the rejection was always even more devastating than the previous one. She was harming herself because she couldn't help herself from wanting him.

She averted her gaze from his, absently flitting her eyes all over his apartment, avoiding purposely his face. She didn't want him to know about her pain because it wasn't fair to him. He would probably blame himself and truth to be told – it was primarily him who was hurting here. Her pain had a different and shallow meaning, not like in his case of unknowing whether she loved him back.

Her body shivered because she didn't feel the warmth anymore and her arms instinctively started to rub her goose bumped skin. Tony watched her with interest, sensing that the rejection affected her very much but he didn't have any other choice. She didn't give him any, it was the only way how he could stop her. He wondered whether she was offended as well, judging by her effort not to meet his eyes.

"Will you be able to walk?" He asked her after few seconds of silence, caressing her calf once again because he just couldn't resist doing it. Since she didn't seem to have any intention to leave the piano, feeling totally comfortable with sitting on it, he thought that she might have problems with walking.

Her head immediately snapped at him, looking rather insulted and watching him in surprise. "I hope so." She replied impudently, her eyes studying him carefully and wondering how far his selfishness could go. Odd thought, granted by her own egoism she showed this night.

Sure, he gave her an unforgettable satisfaction but that didn't mean her world turned upside down. She was still a consenting adult, completely capable of doing anything. She didn't need some kind of protection or support, she was able to do everything by herself. And the fact she let him to do what she let him to do, didn't mean she will melt everytime he looks at her. On the contrary, she was ready to pour cold water on him, just in case he would think highly of himself.

"And don't flatter yourself so much." She barked at him and disgustedly looked away. Now, she was even mad at him because after what had happened between them tonight, he just had to return back to his _'I'm-the-only-man-in-the-world' _character. Like if he was the only man who could make her feel like that.

Tony knew very well that in this state she was currently in, it was better not to irritate her. He didn't know what exactly was behind her sudden coldness and whether it was really aimed at him or whether she was just angry with herself but all he wanted was her comfort. He didn't mean it badly or that he was bragging about himself, he was just worried whether she was OK.

But he rather gave in, holding up his hands in defeat, giving her a silent apologize that he even dared to ask. He wanted to cherish the memory on this night and argument wasn't really something he would like to start. He pushed away the bench and stood up with a resigned sigh, hoping that she will let him go to sleep without any other advances or propositions.

His legs lead him to the other side of the piano, offering his hand to her as a support, just in case she would need some. She watched him closely but still avoided his eyes and turned her head away scornfully at his gentlemanlike gesture. It all made her angry even more and she was even angrier because she couldn't detect the right reason of her sudden anger.

She was just angry with the whole world – mainly with herself because she couldn't stop herself from wanting him and for hoping that he will yield and give her the satisfaction in a way she so much wanted. She was mad at him for that he was constantly rejecting her and yet he was still so irresistible, so nice to her and so attentive. She was mad at the weather because the storm outside primarily caused that she had to stay in his apartment which gave her numerous opportunities to proposition herself to him.

She put her hands on the piano to lean against them as she carefully lifted one of her legs and shifted it on the bench, moving up closer to the edge of the piano and preparing herself for the standing up. Despite her claims that she won't have any problems with walking or moving in general, her body was still rather immobile and that annoyed her to no end since she was irritated and didn't want to give him some form of satisfaction in showing him how much she was affected with the gratification he was able to give her.

Tony just watched her with amused smirk, hiding it behind his hand on his mouth even though she wasn't looking at him and rather decided to completely ignore him. It was obvious that she had problems with getting her body to work because if she was able to move normally, she wouldn't try to stand up so cautiously. But he let her to fight this battle alone, still on alert just in case she would need some help. He wasn't that cruel after all.

Ziva huffed triumphantly when she put the second leg of hers on the bench but immediately furrowed her eyebrows contemplatively. She wanted so much to try whether her legs were able to keep her standing but like that she would concede that the impact of her orgasm was greater than she was admitting. And she didn't want to let him to know it.

She fidgeted around on the piano for a while, trying to ignore his eyes on her back and giving her legs a bit of time to get ready. When she concluded that she had enough energy to make it, she gathered her strength and started to rise her body up. It went surprisingly well and she thought she was successful until she shifted her weight on her legs. Her knees buckled immediately as well as her disloyal hands and she almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for the brake in the form of the piano keys.

"Whoa, take it easy." Tony exclaimed worriedly and didn't hesitate to offer his apparently very much necessary help.

He was immediately at her side, grabbing her by her waist and providing her the needed support. She didn't have the strength to fight with him, she was too surprised how her body surrendered without a struggle to the effect of her release. She vaguely registered that he helped her to slide down from the piano keys on the bench to sit down on it so she would have something solid beneath her.

Maybe it was time for her to admit openly that her world actually turned upside down thanks to what happened between them tonight. That she was shaken to the core by it and she will never forget it in her life. That she will melt everytime he looks at her and not only that because it was exactly what was happening to her right now. She totally melted in his arms as he tried to do his best to help her sit.

She hated her treacherous body for how it was reacting to his closeness – another wave of arousal shot through her like a bolt out of the blue when she felt his hands to soothingly caress her in attempt to comfort her. Her anger vanished in a blink of an eye and she let herself to be worshipped by him in this amazing way. She unconsciously drew him up to her, forcing him to sit down next to her as he completely wrapped her into his embrace.

"OK, maybe do flatter yourself so much." She murmured, hiding her face into the crook of his neck shyly, reveling in the warmth of his body.

Tony just smiled knowingly and only kissed her temple gently, refraining from commenting because he could say something boastful and that might either anger her or to give her some false impression that he might want to go further. He was absolutely contended with cradling her body in his arms, pressing her to his chest tightly and listening to her breathing.

When her hand grasped his T-shirt, he knew that it was the best time to put an end to this before she'll become all desirous again. He pulled away and stuck his finger under her chin as he lifted her gaze to his and realized that he decided right because her eyes began to darken with lust again and he wasn't sure how much he was able to take. She just blinked at him innocently and waited for what he will do.

He raised his finger and traced it across her cheek, looking into her eyes and wondering whether it was all dream or not. "Come on, let's get you into the bed." He then said after a little while, ready to give up of his own bed and let her to sleep it in like he originally intended. He wanted her to be comfortable in his apartment since she was a guest after all.

Ziva looked at him surprisingly, feverishly thinking whether it might mean what she thought but she didn't have so much time to ponder it. He stood up, bent down and caught her behind her knees as he scooped her in his arms, wanting to carry her into his bedroom since she was too weakened to walk by herself. He ignored the gasp she let out of her mouth in astonishment and let her to wrap her arms around his neck as he made a first step in the direction of his bedroom.

"Your bed?" She asked him for assurance, her voice hopeful once more because she just couldn't help herself. _What else she could make of it if he is offering her his bed right now?_

Tony stopped in his tracks and look at her sternly, however he couldn't hide the playful twinkle in his eyes. "I'll take the couch." He explained and continued in his way without any other word, considering this conversation and this night as a finished one.

Ziva, however, refused to be disappointed by what he said and just smiled secretly to herself. She snuggled up into his arms and let him to carry her into his bedroom, already forming a plan in her head. _When they will be in his bedroom how hard it might be to make him to stay there with her? To use her persuasion skills to make him to sleep with her in the same bed? And to create some advantageous situation so she could make use of it and make him to give in to the temptation?_ She just wasn't giving up her hopes, especially when she was already successful tonight. And she was willing to risk one more rejection and try another seducing attempt because deep down she already knew that he is the only man she will ever want.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Wow, I know you want to kill me, literally. :D I'm sorry but I haven't realized how selfish Ziva actually is in this story when I first wrote it, I realized it now when I re-read it. I'm so cruel to poor Tony, I should be arrested for it. :D I know that the end left many unresolved feelings and such and I know ****there are**** a lot of unsaid things and things that aren't explained thoroughly but I wanted to finish it like that.**

**Anyway, I truly hope you enjoyed it despite my cruelty – I just wanted to resolve somehow the sexual tension between them, not to resolve their feelings. However, after some kind pleas and prompts, I'm not refusing a possibility of a sequel to give you the settlement you wish for. I have something in my mind already but I'll get to it in a month or two so it'll take some time. I'm currently working on the new story and I don't like to write two things in the same time because I confuse the storylines then and use the same words all over again. So please – bear with me. :) Those who know me from 'Kissing Deal' then you know how cruel I can be but if I promise that the****y**** will get together in the end and that it's worth to wait for it and let them to go through all the misery, then it's true and I really fulfil your wish as best as I can. I am just that type of writer who loves to write about proper development and not to jump to them being together in a love bubble without any solid explanations. Have the patience and I will give you what you want, I can promise that to you. :)**

**Eve****, I really hope you liked this story that was dedicated to you and that you enjoyed it. :) Hopefully, your views on pianos didn't change too much as the view on Pretty Woman did. :D Thank you so much for being such an amazing girl and good luck on college!**

**Thank you everybody all over again, I love you and you know I really value your opinions. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon in a new story of mine or in the possible sequel to this – I'll see how the writing goes since my school duties will soon outweigh the writing desires.**

**Have a nice week everyone and don't plan to kill me, shoot me or torture me, please. :D I'll make it up to you with more stories in the future. :)**


End file.
